


We all Fall Down Sometimes

by Adarus42



Series: Gold, Silver, And all that Lies in Between [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bara Sans!, Confusing, Danger, Death!, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Funny, Happy, M/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Sad, Scary, Smut in chapter 21, Sorry guys, Souls, Strength, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, You are going to hate me so much., change, cryptic, more tags later.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarus42/pseuds/Adarus42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are known for being strong, though, you are not known for kindness. Heartaches has torn emotion from you.</p>
<p>You have a broken past, more torn than Frisk's. When you become a therapist, of sorts, for them, you meet their friends.</p>
<p>A skeleton, a lich, a SOUL, and you are intertwined.</p>
<p>Then,<br/>Fin.<br/>For you.<br/>Or so you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Frisk... again?

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fan fic, and I suck at writing so sorry if anyone is OOC
> 
> Y/n means your name.  
> H/c means hair color.  
> E/c means eye color.
> 
> Just so everyone is clear on that.

Two months. 

That's how long it took for people to calm down about the arrival of the monster race. Most couldn't care less , then there was the ass's. Now they needed to get kicked in the behind.

You could honestly care less about their arrival. It changed nothing about your life except the wider accepting of magic. Of course, battle magic was mainly prohibited. 

You worked at the ERRMC. Ebott Research, Rehabilitation, and Medical Center. It was in the center of Elet. The small city at the base of the mountain. It, in no way surprised you that in the past two months, a lot of your patients were monsters. They were interesting to look at, but we're so much like humans, you hardly noticed it anymore.

Your latest patient, was a child, said the handy green clipboard you always had grasped at your side. Whenever you needed to check out or note something, it was there.

As far as you could tell their gender and age were unknown. It had also been noted for you that they lacked the want to speak. Sign language was something that you had been taught as a child, and it had finally come in  _handy._

It was going to be your first appointment that day, so you brushed your h/c hair out if your face. Your e/c eyes were large in your reflection. You frowned and turned away from the mirror. 

Darting down the stairs you grabbed your keys, jacket and coffee. Your black Mercedes Benz honked at you as you pressed the button. 

It wasn't long before you arrived at the ERRMC. You sighed as you waited at the door, allowing others to pass in first. Damn your manners.

You dropped your jacket and keys off in your office. You paid no mind to the kind salutations that were given to. Offering no greetings yourself, they learned to move on.

You stepped up to the main secretary. 

"Elise. Is my patient here yet?" You asked. Your voice was gravely from the dumbass amount of alcohol that you drank the night before. Just couldn't numb the pain.

Elise looked up through her blonde curly hair with fearful green eyes. Her stuttering voice annoyed you. "Y-YES, Dr. Y/n Light. They're in Room 9-904." 

You rolled your eyes and muttered a thanks to her. 

Walking down the plain white hallway to the room was boring. The light hurt your sensitive eyes, making it all the more worse.

You finally arrived at you or predestined destination. 

Quickly opening the door you entered.

You looked down at your clipboard before looking up.

A young child in a blue sweater with pink stripes sat on the large chair. A small, grinning skeleton sat in your swivel chair. A tall goat monster stood behind the child.

You grinned your fake smile.

"Hello. My name is Doctor y/n Light. Nice to meet you." You shook the woman's hand. 

"My name is Toriel." She smiled while you simply nodded. The skeleton looked up. Small orbs of light dim as he said, "sans." You nodded looking at the child.

_"What is your name?"_ Your hands were quick and efficient. The child beamed up at you. They signed back, spelling out their name.

Frisk.

You knew who they were. They didn't know it, but you knew them well.

You were going to help them. It was sort of in the job description.

If only you knew what you were getting into.


	2. So, Tell Me About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a hand to hand talk with Frisk.

You looked at the skeleton that was seated in your chair. You glared down at him, unimpressed as he spun.

"I need you to move please. If you are too immature to act appropriately in a Doctor's office, I will move you into the hallway." He looked up at you in surprise.  _Damn... that was harsh. Even for you._ You shook off the guilty feeling as he stood up from the chair and moved near the door.

You sat down and grabbed your notepad, clipping it into the clipboard. You looked at Frisk.

"So, what are you doing here?" You asked. They put their hands up, looking a little hesitant. "Go ahead. Honestly, after today, it will be just be me and you, doing excersizes and activities." They smiled.

_"I had trouble before I fell into the Underground. I was an orphan with almost no education. Well, public. I had books. When I found one on myths, I decided to see if it was true. Of course, it is. Even with the books had a hard time grasping things, and according to a doctor we saw, I have PTSD and other... problems. I'm used to being Underground and I trust monsters more than people,... so I want to get used to being back up here."_

You nodded and noted what they had said. It was an honest thing, and something you were expecting greatly.

"Any other things you wish to tell me? Or would you prefer that I can wait until our next appointment." 

They shake their head and smile softly at you. You grin back at them and note a few more things. 

You look at them and see something you weren't quite expecting. 

I'm going to cut to the chase. You have an ability to see SOULS. Only when they are truly calling out for help. 

When you saw Frisk's SOUL, you began to freak out. Of course having little to no emotion at all, no one noticed but you.

It was a bright red. Determination was evident and strong within them. But it wasn't whole. Small, dark red cracks had spread throughout it.

You blinked and faked a smile. "That was informational. Our next appointment will be Monday. I suggest at around two-thirty." You looked at Toriel, eyes shining. "The parents, or I assume that is what you are, will not be needed. Today was the transitioning day. I suggest you drop them off early and I'll call you when nessesary. If you have any concerns, questions or comments, notify me and I will do my best to reply." You looked down at Frisk with a soft look. "May I speak alone with Frisk?" Toriel nodded quickly, but Sans didn't seems so sure.

Frisk signed to Sans that it was okay. He left a few moments later.

Shutting the door you looked at Frisk. "You will tell me more about what happened in the Underground. I'm not dumb. I can see your soul. That doesn't happen with people who love you. And those are scars that take  _years_ to develop. I'm not saying now, but I will find out." Frisk looked frightened. "Though, I'm doing this to help you. For now, what is your favorite kind of candy?"

\----

 

Frisk walked out the door hand in hand with you. Though you hated being touched and disliked the fact you were being affectionate, you couldn't deny them. Their SOUL brightened up immensely.

They were enjoying the grape lollipop you had given them a lot. As soon as they saw Toriel in the waiting room, they let go of you and ran to her.

They immediately began signing to her. You let out a small chuckle. It dispersed as soon as you noticed it.  Sans was staring at you, his eye sockets devoid of any light whatsoever.

You sent him a dark glare that made the pinpricks appear and him flinch. 

Toriel stood up and walked to you. 

"My child has told me about your kindness. I thank you." You gave her a confused look but nodded anyways.

You looked down at Frisk and their smile. You knelt down and smiled at them.

You held up your hands in honesty. " _Stay DETERMINED Frisk."_

Frisk beamed with pride. Toriel smiled softly. Sans just stared.

As they began to walk out, Sans turned back to you.

"tibia honest kiddo, i thought you were mean. you might just be provin' me wrong." He grinned and followed them out the door.

Elise watched as you sighed slightly and made your way back to your office for the rest of the day.

"I have to see more of that." Her smile was large and her green eyes and SOUL thrumming with hope for you.

And of Frisk was DETERMINED to make you happy.


	3. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the store to see a certain skeleton looking for medicine. You freak out, sort of. And then you go home to dwell in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... welp. Anyone want to guess who the reader reminds me of. HINT: it's a character from Undertale.

It wasn't in your nature to be forgetful. You rarely forgot anything. Shopping definitely wasn't something you ever forgot. It was Sunday, and you always did your shopping on Saturday. How the hell did you forget?

Oh, right. Frisk.

They still confused you. You rarely smiled, even a fake one. Sometimes for patients, but either way, it was rare. But they had made you smile.

You frowned as you got into your car and made your way to the nearest store. It was almost ten p.m. The traffic wasn't bad so you didn't have to wait at any of the lights.

As you made your way from your car, a loud voice caught your attention.

"HUMAN! WOULD YOU PLEASE OFFER SOME ASSISTANCE? MY FRIEND IS IN NEED!" You turned around having the suspicion he (you assumed) was speaking to you.

A skeleton about your height was looking at you. He had a large red scarf and orange jacket on. He seemed hopeful and was staring at you. You sighed and nodded. He grinned.

"THEY ARE VERY SICK AND WE DONT KNOW WHAT MEDICINE THEY NEED!" You nodded. 

"May I see them?" His voice was loud and you were glad when he simply nodded, guiding you to a small red car.

You were surprised. Thoroughly.

"F-Frisk?" You stuttered. It was... wierd. Especially now. 

They laid in the backseat. They were taking in sharp breaths, sweating profusely, and were extremely pale. 

You immediately took their pulse, examined their mouth, and listened to their breathing.

You looked up at the skeleton. 

"I'm going to get the medicine. Immediately after we are taking them to my house. I'm a doctor. They might need more than what the store has."

The skeleton nodded. "COULD YOU GRAB MY BROTHER. HE IS IN THERE LOOKING FOR MEDICINE. HE GOES BY SANS." You frowned but nodded anyways.

You ran into the store quickly. Ignoring your shopping list, you went to the pharmacy section and grabbed anything that could be of use, grabbing a pack of pain pills of yourself. 

You looked around calmly for Sans. You found him up at the counter yelling at a pharmacist.

"what do ya' mean ya' don' know?!" He was clearly frustrated. You walked up to the counter, setting everything down.

"Sans. I suggest you go to your car. I have what you need." He looked at you, clearly irritated. As you paid for everything, he stared at you.

You walked away from the counter, motioning for him to follow.

As soon as you were out of the store you ran to the car.

The taller skeleton was surprised to see you and Sans running.

"BROTHER! HUMAN! HURRY!"

You kneeled besides Frisk, taking their head in your lap. You opened the first bottle and poured exactly the measurement they needed. As they swallowed, their breathing got more exasperated. You frowned opening a pack of pain pills. You coaxed it into their mouth and helped them swallow.

It didn't help anything. You frowned even deeper.

"Sans, direct your brother to 49 Main Ebott Street. Drive fast. If we get pulled over I have my medical pass." The short skeleton nodded, getting in the front seat.

You shut the door still holding on tightly to Frisk.

Their red soul was weaker than usual, a dark, red wine colour.

"Faster!" You yelped, causing the tall Skelton to press the pedal harder. Sans glared back at you, but it softened when he saw you grasping onto Frisk.

Your eyes had emotion. When you met his gaze, they were glistening with non-falling tears. It was... wierd. He didn't know you, at all. Barely acquaintances, but he knew you never showed emotion. It was evident with your dark, dark soul. Very few had a would darker than yours.

Only one he could think of.

Chara...

But, he watched as you carried Frisk gently from the car and into your house.

The two brothers entered and watched as you ran around the very, tidy house in search of who knows what.

As soon as you had gathered everything, you sat in front of them.

You had turned on a humidifier, a fan, had set a bottle of warm milk, a thermometer, and a heat pad beside them,and had pulled out several bottles of magic, and medicine.

You quickly mixed some healing magic into the milk, and stirred in some cough syrup. After mixing in cocoa powder and sitting Frisk up, you helped them drink it. After they finished it, you put the heating pad under a thin blanket, and let them lay down.

You sat back, impressed with your own work.

You looked at the tall skeleton. 

"Your name?"

"AH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THIS IS MY LAZY BONE BROTHER SANS! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Y/n Light. Most just call me Dr. light." He nodded.

"Call Toriel. You should be able to take Frisk home just fine. They should be better by tomorrow's appointment." Sans nodded, picking Frisk up and ignoring his brother's confusion.

Wow.

\-----

You swallowed two of the pain pills. The pain had been getting worse lately, and the magic pills had been helping finally.

You stared down at the circular scar on the back of each of your hands. 

Two scars for each patient.

Total scar count, as of now, is at one thousand, three hundred and forty two. Most were small, and unnoticeable. These though, were the reason you wore gloves. The reason you hid and hated touching anyone. It didn't help that you could feel the pain that inflicted the scars on your patients.

It made it ten times as bad.

But you were strong.

You were strong, and could not cry. Could not feel. You have no emotion.

You were made for this. 

Even if it is an eternity of suffering.

 

 

 

Even if you...

 

It doesn't really matter anyways.

You're just the puppet. The healer. The extra piece.

 

 

S h a m e o n y o u for thinking otherwise.

S h a m e.


	4. A Blast into... the.. what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally take a look at yourself.  
> Frisk wants to know who you are.  
> Things get out of hand when a large fish gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!! Woo!

You were sitting in your office when bright eyed Elise came skipping in. Even in your chair you were taller than her, and ended up glaring at her again.

"D-Dr. Light. F-Frisk i-is he-here." You nodded and walked past her, patting her on the shoulder as you did so. She watched you, perplexed and mind reeling.

"W-what? I am so confused right now." She muttered,walking back to her desk.

You went in to the lobby. Frisk was saying goodbye to Toriel and Sans. Sans waved at you when he noticed you. You walked over hands behind your back per usual.

Toriel looked delighted to see you.

"I have heard what you did for my child. Is it true?" You nodded. Before you could comprehend what was going on, she hugged you.

You froze. Your eyes locked with Sans' and you showed complete and utter confusion. Slowly, very slowly, you wrapped your arms up and around her. She was taller than you, but not extremely.

Eventually she stepped back, only to be replaced by Frisk. You picked up Frisk and slung them over your shoulder.

Toriel giggled.

"so you two will be just,  _hangin'_ 'round today?" You nodded, slightly confused, but understanding what he meant. Toriel was giggling again.

"What is funny?" You asked her. She immediately stopped giggling, an odd look on her face.

"He told a joke." She frowned, obviously confused. You nodded and looked up at her. "Undyne will be picking them up today. Sans might be with her." The skeleton nodded. "When will your appointment end?"

"An hour." You said. She nodded, saying goodbye.

You walked away. Sans watched. You had changed slightly. Slightly friendlier. 

He wanted to make you change more.

How far could he go?

\------

Frisk stared at you throughout the whole appointment. Then, when you were picking up, they asked in an extremely unused, and very soft voice, "w-who are y-you?" You looked back at them, noting the voice.

"I'm Dr. Light. Who else would I be?" Frisk shook their head.

"Not like that. I know you, from somewhere.... who are you?" 

It's then you realize who they are. He had spoken of them. What they could do, how everyone seemed to forget, and the one remembered, regret. How they could start all over and how the world lay in their small hands.

Your eyes widened, staying trained on them. They stared at you, waiting for an answer.

Yelling in the lobby kept them from doing so.

You walked out, Frisk holding onto your hand, eating a chocolate bar.

A large blue fish with flaming red hair was screaming at Elise.

You frowned. She turned to look at you. When she saw Frisk, she practically charged you down, until you held your hand out.

Her head was being held by your gloved hand. You glared at her.

"Please no screaming at my secretary. And be quiet in the hospital. It gets loud enough with the children in here. No need to add you to the list of people that must wear duct-tape over their mouth when they enter this building."

She growled and glared at you with her one eye.  

"LET GO OF ME PUNK! OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YA?" She was pissed. You shook your head.

"I'm going to ask you to lower your voice." You looked around the lobby. "Where is Sans?"

She growled again, backing up. "Outside."

You looked down at Frisk. "Come on." You told them, leading them outside.

You saw Sans and waved him over. At that moment, the fish decided to charge you. You ducked, grabbing her arm and quickly flipping her over.

Sans watched, sort of weirded out. He had never seen anyone best Undyne like that, and he thought you weren't like that.

You stood up straight, glaring down at the fish. 

"Please back off before I get violent."

She didn't seem to want to back down. She stood up and charged you again,.

You shook your head before shooting off the ground and landing gracefully on her back. You twisted her arm and jumped off of her, flipping and sending her flying.

Sans amusement ceased as you kneeled down to her.

He clearly wasn't expecting what came next.

You held out a hand, quickly helping her up.

"What's your name punk?"

"Y/n Light . Most call me Dr. Light. I assume you are Undyne?" She nodded. You shook her hand.

"Nice grip punk." You avoided glaring at the nickname, and merely nodded instead.

"Goodbye Frisk. Remember, next appointment is Thursday." They nodded. Sans waved and Undyne slapped you on the back.

You smiled slightly, grimacing when realizing you had.

S h a m e o n y o u.

You know better.

Don't get attached, they are gonna die someday anyways.


	5. Cryptic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation . You get invited to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful feed back. I'm loving it.
> 
> I wrote this in chapters cuz I'm lazy. Sorry guys. Had a good day, but I'm tired. Post more tomorrow!

You cringed at the sight in the mirror. The makeup that had been put out in the recent years did nothing to hide the scars.

You sighed, taking not a moment to smash the mirror to bits. You would buy a new one later. It's not like that you cared how you looked. No one else seemed to either.

You sat down at the kitchen table that you never used. Your mind was blank. You were grateful, but deep down you knew it didn't matter.

Static filled the room. You looked up. Your eyes met dark, black... voids.

"Hello. How have you been?"

"W3l1 my d€ãr. How hæv3 yõü bēén?"

"Quite fine. Though as of recently I, met the time traveler." His Black grin slackened. His voice crackled, coming and going, seeming to sway with the nonexistent wind.

" _ ~~Ah  í ß3è.... 7h3y 4r3 ín7ēréstin &... ár3 7hèy not?"~~_ You nodded. 

"I have some questions." He nodded, urging you to continue.

\--

_"Mom! Can we invite Dr.Light over?"_ Frisk signed impatiently. Her mother smiled softly. 

"I suppose we should. Everyone else will be here soon. You may have to tell them now though. If they do not come, you must worry, they are very busy being a doctor as it is." Frisk nodded, still beaming. Determined to get you to come over.

Sans popped in, eyes half closed. Toriel jumped slightly.

"oh, you've goat to be kiddin' me. thought ya would be used to that by now. me in an' outta the place." Toriel chuckled slightly. 

"True. Oh, Sans, Frisk is wanting to invite Dr. Light over, could you grab my cellphone? I have the number on there." Sans nodded, slightly excited at this chance.

He grabbed the phone, quickly dialing your number.

He was gonna be ribbed for it, but he just had to.

\---

Your phone rang.

Your phone never, rang. It, just...

You picked up, waving at him as he faded away.

"Hello. Doctor Light speaking?"

"knock knock."

"I do believe my door is opened."

Chuckling was heard.

"good one kiddo. anyways, you wanna come over for dinner. frisk is just don't to see ya. tibia honest, and im not gonna tell a fibula, I don't think they last much longer."

"I'm sure they will be fine. But yes I accept the kind offer. What is the appropriate time for me to show up?"

More laughter was heard."couple of minutes. can you be here soon?" 

"Yes. The address?"

He replied and laughed. "see ya soon kiddo."

You hung up.

 So... what? The. Hell. Is going on?

You should take his advice.

Heal...

_Fix..._

The child.

Then,

Take the...

Power...

Back.

They don't need it right?

You shook your head. No.

No need for that yet. The child showed no signs of RESETing the TIMELINE.

Plus.

You could always stop them.

They would never see it coming.

But, no need to think so violent.

You grabbed your keys and walked to your car.

Dinner, though you rarely eat, should be interesting. After all, these people are the ones you are supposed to...

Eh.

Never mind.

You don't really need to know.

Not yet anyways.

 


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served.  
> Movies.  
> Rooftops.  
> Emotions?
> 
> Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! I'm loving the feedback. I'm trying to keep up with school, but, I want to write so yeah!

To say it was weird for you, was an understatement. You knew a few of the monsters there, Sans, Papyrus, (who you still called the Great Papyrus, to everyone's amusement. He said that was his name, right?),Undyne, and Toriel. Frisk you knew of coarse, but....

It was weird. Not the bad kind, but you felt out of place in their 'family'. You knew you didn't belong there, but you didn't leave. It was confusing, but, it made you feel...

Heh. Let's not get ahead of ourselves now.

You watched silently as Undyne arrived with her girlfriend, the, dinosaur?

You watched curiously. She seemed familiar. How so, though? You stood up as to greet her. She stumbled back, not having noticed you.

"Please do not fall for me like that. I believe you are supposed to that with Undyne." You said as you caught her wrist.

Papyrus groaned. "NOT ANOTHER ONE!" You looked at him and cocked your head as Sans anspd Toriel continued laughing.

"Why are all of you laughing?" Sans stopped and looked at you. 

"what you just said was a joke. it was, funny...." he trailed off.

You gave him a confused face and shook your head. "I was being literal actually."

He sighed.

You frowned, suddenly confused.

You looked at Undyne as she pushed forth the girl you had helped.

You held out your hand, (after crouching,) and shook her hand.

"I-Im Doctor Alphys....." you nodded.

"I'm Doctor Light. You can call me that, or whatever you wish. I could care less." She nodded. You stood up straight, and looked down on Undyne.

She looked up at you. Looking back down to Alphys she said, "Did I tell you how this crazy punk, actually beat me? Practically tossed me around." Alphys shook her head.

Undyne, being the enthusiast, told it as loud as possible.

"SO I GO TO GET THE LITTLE PUNK, RIGHT? AND THEYRE WALKING OUT WITH DR.LIGHT, AND IM YELLING AT THE SECRETARY AT THE TIME. THEY BOTH WALK OUT AND DR.LIGHT IS LIKE," She points to you.

"Could you please refrain from yelling at my secretary? Or yelling in the lobby. This is a hospital, and only children act like that. If you continue I will add your name to the list of people who must have duct tape over their mouths when they come into the building." You said, almost knowing all of what you said. Undyne nodded.

"THEN I GOT PISSED OFF!" "Language!""ANYWAYS, SO IM GETTING ANGRY. I CHARGE AT NOTEXPECTING ANYTHING, WHEN SHE GRABS MY HEADAND STOPS ME WITH ONE HAND!" This gained oos and aws from the audience of monsters. "SHE THEN ASKS ME WHERE SANS IS. I TELL, AND SHE WALKS OFF, LEAVING ME THERE!! SO I GO OUT AND SHE IS GIVING SANS THE PUNK. I GO TO CHARGE AT HER, AND SHE DUCKS!SHE GRABS MY ARMS AND FLIPS ME OVER.NOW IM EVEN ANGRIER. I CHARGE AT HER, AGAIN. THIS TIME, SHE JUMPS WAY INTO THE AIR. SHE JUMPS ONTO MY BACK, GRABS MY ARM, JUMOS OFF OF ME, FLIPPING, AND SENDS ME FLYING ACROSS THE PARKING LOT!!!" Undyne finished her rant breathless. Everyone was staring at you now.

"What?" You asked.

"OH DOCTOR HUMAN, PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!!!" Papyrus screamed. You nodded. He practically beamed with joy. Toriel smiled.

"Hungry? Dinner is ready."

\----

Dinner was good. You didn't eat much , but thanked Toriel nonetheless.

Sans was watching you closely the entire time. He didn't seem to trust you.

You caught him once and stared into his eyes, sockets? 

He had looked in another direction. As they finished up dinner, you stood.

"I do believe I should take my leave." You said nodding at Toriel.

"Oh, dear. We were actually hoping you would stay a bit longer. We were planning on watching some movies."

You cocked a brow. "Alright then."

It wasn't long before everyone crowded the living room. Everyone insisted you sit on the couch, so you did, next to Sans. He froze up momentarily,but he relaxed once the movie started.

It was a scary movie, and not once did you flinch. When Frisk screamed, you looked over at them in concern. They sat on the floor right below you.

You held your arms out to them. They cuddled into your lap gratefully.

You smiled the rest of the movie.

\----

It was late. Everyone had fallen asleep. You didn't want to leave, but you couldn't stay inside any longer.

So, here you were, sitting on the rooftop, while it rained.

You sighed, laying back, allowing the rain to fall around you.

Hmm. Not getting soaked at a ..... friends... house. The word was alien to your tongue, but you said it nonetheless.

"you know, staying out here is gonna chill ya to the bone." He chuckled.

"Hello Sans." You said.

He looked at your dry clothes confused, until the rain stopped hitting him.

"you know, you really confuse me." He said. You nodded.

"I do that a lot. Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"couple centuries. you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"try me."

You looked at him sighing'. You needed a friend.

But you lied.

"Twenty three."

S h a m e o n y o u.


	7. wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sans, has a nightmare. You are still awake. He talks to you on the roof.
> 
> Sans' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the feedback soon much! Please comment! I love to hear from you guys.

Sleep. Something he did not often obtain. It was rare and miraculous when he got a whole night of sleep.

This, was not one of those nights. 

He had fallen asleep during one of the movies. He had rested his head against the back of the couch, but eventually it rolled over onto  _her,_ shoulder.

It was you. Something about you confused him. You were new to the RESETs and new to any of the timelines. You were odd. Very old fashioned, in a way. You spoke correctly, and had no side to anything.

You were kind without, actually being kind. You were never fully intentional in any of your feelings.

Sans, was also disturbed by you.

You never showed any feeling. The bit you did, you cringed at. He was also surprised at how easily you were stronger than... Everyone. He could feel power radiating off of you.

But sadness, was even stronger.

He was... infatuated.... sort of. He liked how you had such authority without trying. It was, amazing.

When he fell asleep, you were on his mind.

He was talking to you, and you were, laughing. Flashing images of you being happy, sad, angry, and love. He was holding you. Smiling at you. A kiss.

There was, more. He didn't know what to think when those, pleasant, images disappeared.

Chara.

It was scary. They had taken over you.

You were sobbing while grinning madly. Dark eyes flashing back and forth between yours.

Papyrus.

You wore his red scarf.

Gaster stood at the other end of the hall, watching curiously.

You charged at him, eyes on fire. The knife was longer than he remembered.

He was already turning to ash.

You were kneeling beside him, bawling.

It was painful, to see you sad.

He woke up.

He looked around the room, grateful that he was still in the living room. But, he noticed, you walking out the door. It was obvious you were going to the roof. So, he waited a moment before following you.

"you know, staying out here is gonna chill ya to the bone." He chuckled.

"Hello Sans." You said. He noticed how th rain never hit you. How you were completely dry. Wierd. Then, the rain stopped hitting him. It was a moment before he said anything.

"you know, you really confuse me." He said. You nodded.

"I do that a lot. Out of curiosity, how old are you?" He chuckled. You were really weird.

"couple centuries. you?" He answered honestly. He wasn't sure exactly how old he was. Stopped counting after a hundred.

"You wouldn't believe me." You paused, suddenly having a sullen look on your face. It was gone a second later.

"try me."

You looked at him sighing'. He chuckled and smiled invitingly.

You didn't respond right away. There was obvious conflict in your head.

"Twenty three."

He smiled, but it was strained.

"really? thought I wouldn't believe ya... well i do. so yeah kiddo."

You looked over at him, hair covering your eyes. It was a dark, sullen look.

"hey kid-"

You looked up, smiling. A large, bright smile.

It made his soul buzz.

It was amazing. Small tears were falling from your eyes, but you were smiling.

He could die happy.

Well, almost.

"Sans," your voice was soft, full of emotion. There was no change in your SOUL, but it was fine. " Your my friend, right?"

He stopped. He stared at you, confused. 

"wait, what? is that even a question. of course kiddo." He smiled.

Yours got bigger.

"Good. I need, a friend. That I can keep."

Your mood changed back, as if nothing had changed, but the look in your eyes had changed. Brighter.

He went back to bed with happy thoughts.


	8. The past is just a dream that hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past.
> 
> So much Angst!
> 
> This is going to be a hard chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys so much! Thank you all!

Darkness. It was impending, happinging, and all that was known.

Light. A spark. Small, but noticeable. A flicker.  _Snap!_ A crackle. A wisp. 

A flame.

It was surrounding. Strong. Warm.

Whispers. Sound. It was, odd.

New. New, was something. Something....

The flame burnt out. But then, feeling.

A wind. A small breeze. Not anything strong, but there. Noticeable. Feeling.

Voices. Loud. Light, feeling.

A smell. Like that of ash, or charcoal. It invaded your body.

A taste. Savory. Sweet, sour, salty, bitter.

All your senses had awakened.

Eyes, slowly opening.

Only to find another pair staring back down at you.

They were silver. His body was made of flames. He was warm, and smelled like ash.

He was whispering.

Darkness.

Nighttime. A pale moon high in the sky.

You stared back up at him. Your eyes were bright. A gold. A color.

It matched your SOUL.

You were pure. Unable to sin. Even if you did, you didn't. If that makes sense.

He smiled at you.

"My princess, I believe you should Wake."

His voice was deep, and crackled and swayed, but it was calming. You wondered if he was good at singing.

You stood from your bed and dressed. It was a simple dress. Something you adored.

You were young. Just made. Just born.

You grew fast. 

A blessing from a monster queen had allowed you to do as such.

You were important. You wished it were that simple though.

You ran around the extravagant hallways,laughing and twirling about.

"My flame! My light. Please! Do dance with me?" You asked him.

He smiled and nodded. His warm hands clasped yours. You twirled away, dancing as you did. You laughed, your gold SOUL swelled with joy.

"Y/n dear!" Your mother called. You let go of the flame and curtsied.

"Have a good day sir!" You called,waving as you went. He waved back, a smile on his face.

\----

You aloud the tears to fall. Your parents had fallen at such young ages. Their happiness was yours, and they no longer.....

You gasped as another sob racked your small body. You were thinner than you had been, tall but thin.

Your light put his hand on your shoulder.

"Feuer! Please do not leave me as they have." You cried out. He shook his head.

"Never... my queen."

You cried as your reign began.

\----

You looked at the king.

He was, a goat?

You curtsied as he bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Queen Light."

You nodded. "It is nice to meet you king Asgore. How are you this fine evening?"

"Just fine. So on that treaty?"

You nodded, smiling.

"Yes, it has been signed. Do you really think this work?" You asked. Your gold eyes had faded. Small wisps of e/c blending in. The same color your mother bore. Your SOUL had faded as well.

"Yes it must. You are strong, but are you strong enough to keep your people at bay?"

"Of course. Can you keep yours?"

A troubled look crossed his face.

\----

"Feuer! We must hurry! They are collecting the mages!" You called out. He nodded and grabbed you, dashing out.

The mountain was surrounded.

They had the monsters cowering in their own home.

You ran in front of the crowd. Feuer was by your side.

He waved to his son, he was about fifty, old enough to fight.

His name was, Grillby?

You held Feuer's hand tightly. 

"Please do not do this! Leave them be!" You called out.

Insults were thrown at you.

Then it happened. So fast.

Arrows.

So fast. A whiz.

A thump.

Dust.

Tears.

Feuer kissed your hand softly.

"I'm sorry... my queen please forgive me." And his dust was spread across the field.

You screamed. Your hands ached. Your SOUL shriveled and cracked.

"HOW DARE YOU BASTARDS!" You screamed.

Then, they hit you.

You gasped.

Blood poured from your mouth.

But you still stood.

You pulled it out from your chest. A direct hit to the heart.

It healed.

You ran.

They were still locked into the mountain.

\---

You healed the lost.

Stealing their pain from their memories.

Two scars from the pain, or death.

But you.

You had to pay the sacrifice.

You could never die.

Stayed the same age.

Forever.

Hell.

You had been killed.

But you still stood.

 

You'd even tried yourself.

With a variety of things.

 

Alcohol, you found, numbed you slightly, but you still forgot nothing.

You tore at yourself.

Screaming and crying.

You reloaded the gun.

Six more shots.

Five seconds.

Still fucking ,

ALIVE!

WHY? WHY YOU????

Then, static filled the air.

**"Døñ7 b3 sœ hard ôñ yöūrßēlf. Dear! Stay Rightēøús."**

There was hope for you yet.

For five hundred years.

No one knew.

Except you.

And you wished you didn't.

 

"What a dark SOUL! Perfect....."

A childish voice haunted your dreams.

S h a m e o n t h e m.

S h a m e.


	9. Burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small test at your power.
> 
> Hoo boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! Two chapters. Wonder if I can do another? They are short anyways.
> 
> Had to update the tags, again.
> 
> Huge Non-Con/Rape in this chapter. Sorry guys.

"Dr. Lux!" A man called out. You turned.

"Yes?" Your eyes were trained on him. You were bored already, but he must have something to say if he called you by your Latin name.

"I, I have heard of your power. I need help. My daughter, she was ....." he shuddered. His Greek accent was strong. "She was raped. She tried to take her life." His brown eyes your e/c eyes. "Please." 

You nodded. "Where is she?"

"Out in my car."

"Bring her here. We must have privacy."

He walked her in.

She was thin. Her brown hair was draped around her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and bloodshot. A thin glaze was evident. She shivered whenever you came near her.

You led her to your enclosed office. You shut the blinds and locked the door.

You sat across from her.

"I'm sorry. That this happened. In a moment, the pain will be gone. You will feel clean, feel strong. But, it will hurt first. Both you and I will feel the pain, again. It will fade for you, as it slowly grows stronger for me. I will pull out your SOUL. You will feel vulnerable, but please stay brave. Please."

She nodded.

You put your hand in front her chest.

Slowly, an orange soul emerged. It was slightly cracked, but it beautiful.

She was amazed.

"This is your SOUL. The entirety of your being. Everything you are. Without it you would be empty. Nothing but a husk. This is your center. I'm going to start. Please hold onto my lower arm. It will hurt, but I am her with you."

You smiled at her. She smiled back,nodding. 

"Stay brave."

The world faded as you saw it start.

It was dark. Clearly.

You were walking on a dark street. The moon was hidden by dark rain clouds. It was the night you had been on the roof.

Near an alley, a man called out.

"'ey, sweet cheeks. Wanna come play?" He was dressed in a dark shirt and torn jeans. His hair was black, eyes dark. He limped and held a bottle in his hand.

Your vision shook. Her head was shaking.

The man growled. "Why no'?" He asked, angered. 

She, you, were already walking away, trying to avoid the situation. He walked behind you. You were trying to go faster.

The man grabbed your arm.

"Don' think so sweetheart." His hand covered your mouth as a voice that was not your own struggled to call out.

He had shoved you into the alley.

He was fumbling with your shirt, that was quickly torn. 

You screamed, resulting in your head being smashed against the wall.

You were dizzy.

You were faintly aware that your pants were gone.

Pain. So much of it.

The man slammed against you, making it worse.

He huffed, his disgusting breath smelling rancid.

You still struggled, tears falling.

"Mhggjdk" you screamed into his hand.

You pushed to no avail.

Then it stopped.

You were back in your office.

You looked at the girl, coaxing her SOUL back to her chest.

"Your name?"

"Aellô."

You smiled.

"Beautiful. You feel better?"

She nodded. Her eyes were already brighter.

Lucky her.You would never be able to get rid of it.

It, along with all of the other pain, you could feel twenty four, seven.

Whoever did this to you.

S h a m e o n t h e m.

Burn in hell,

Fuckers.


	10. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You,tell a joke. And,laugh?
> 
> Then, things are no longer funny.

The next few weeks passed quickly. It was so odd for you. You had never realized how all of your work,and spending time with Frisk passed the time.

You were filing the notes on Frisk, and regarding how they were growing better accustomed to the surface. It was then, that someone walked into your office. You didn't look up, but said, "Hello."

"hey." The deep and familiar voice caused you to look up, eyebrows raised. He was grinning slightly. "just came to see when Frisk's next appointment is."

You smiled slightly, knowing that was not the reason. "Saturday, at noon." You replied, going back to typing in the information.

"patella the truth, that wasn't why i came here."

You smiled again. "Tibia honest, I think I already knew." You look up at him. He looks so surprised. Realization dawned on you. You, began,

To laugh.

Hard. Sans laughed as well, but quieter so he could hear you.

It was beautiful. It was full, and high, but not a squealing laughter. It matched your odd personality perfectly. It made you sound so, happy.

"kid, that was the most amazing thing ever." He said, wiping a non-existant tear from his eye. You smiled and went back to work. He fiddled with his jacket, the drawstrings uneven. He looked nervous, but you let it slide.

You looked up, setting the pen back into the case. You put away Frisk's folder and closed their file on the computer. You looked back at him and smiled.

That smile made him melt inside, unknown to you. Of course, he wished you knew. He wished you would just ....

He shook his head and grinned at you. "i was uh, wondering if you would, come over for dinner? you don't 'ave to." He scratched the back of his neck(?). His words were shortened. He was definitely nervous.

"Of course. Why are you so nervous?" You asked, totally oblivious. Your eyes were trained on him. It was then he noticed the thin gold swirls that had appeared in your e/c eyes. They were bright and large. His lights were locked on your eyes. You smiled, making the gold swirl around. He melted under your gaze.

"it's cuz, it would be just me and you. i was gonna bring you to my favourite restaurant. jus' the two of us." His lights dimmed when you didn't answer. You were looking behind him, eyes wide.

You looked at him and nodded. "I'll go. I'll also be right back." You ran past him and towards whatever you were staring at.

You turned the corner, frantically. His curiosity got the better of him as he followed behind, trying to stay out of sight.

 ~~ _ **"Whæ7 årë yõû thinking? Yøū kñöw hē ï5 gøìñg to dîē."**_~~ A deep voice, full of static, and anger.

Then he heard your voice. It was soft, and full of such sadness. It was so upsetting to hear it. He wanted to hug you right then and there. "I, I know. I just can't do this anymore. If I spend an eternity alone, what will I do when I no longer feel? If I don't feel, how can I have pity for the people in pain? How can I help, if I can't feel? What would be left of me? If I love, then I have good memories to look back on. And when I cry from the pain, I'll know I was alive." it was then your voice got stronger. Full of conviction and strength. "I know what happens then. They,will all die one day. Those days are going to be the worst in along time. But that is a good ways from now. I will enjoy my life as much as I can from here. I need to. My,my SOUL is ceacking. If that is gone then, not only will I die, but the pin I contained, will stretch out and  attach to any host it finds."

This sent Sans into a confused mess. He, didn't understand at all. What the hell did this all mean? She was going to die before them. The pain? Attach to a host? Wait, cracking SOUL? What????

"I will not allow myself to surrender to my fear or sadness. I have come this far, and I will not back down at all. I will try. " He smiled, peeking slightly around the corner.

He saw him. The man who had been,and then suddenly never had.

He was extremely tall. He bent over so his head could be level with yours. He was like, nine feet tall. His face was extremely close to yours. Your eyes bore into his. He wore a soft expression, filled with pure... What the fuck?

Sans watched in agony as his hand, which had a circular hole in the center of it, reached up to your face. It was then you grabbed his arm with yours. Your hand had a black, circular scar in the center of it. He kissed the top of your forehead. He smiled. 

 **"I'm just watching out for you dear."** His voice lost the static, but remained deep. He turned and narrowed his eyes.

 **"We have an audience dear."** Sans jumped back, scared.

His fear subsided when you nodded . "I know. It's okay. See you later Gaster." The lich nodded and disappeared. You turned towards Sans.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out now." 

 


	11. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain yourself.
> 
> Then you, let loose a lot of pain he hadn't realized you had.

You were scared. But in a way he hadn't expected. You were afraid to love because if you did you might loose him. He didn't like the fact that you looked so upset. It upset him, just seeing it. He loved you so much, and your crying made him sad.

Yes he said love. Love is something he wanted. He had it. For his brother. For Frisk. For all of his friends. After watching them die so many times, he treated them with love. Of course, telling his amazing puns was another thing he did. Though they said they hated them, he knew deep down that the loved them.

He wanted them to admit it so bad. But he wanted you to love him more. He wanted to hold you close to him. He wanted to feel your warm breath on his neck in the mornings. He wanted to be able to hold you as close as he wanted. He wanted you, in your entirety. He loved you. Everything about you. He didn't care what anyone else thought.

He wanted you. He wanted your SOUL. He wanted your smiles. Your laughter. Those intricate eyes of yours. He could stare into them for all of eternity and never get tired of it. He wanted your beautiful voice speaking to him all the time. He wanted your soft hands on his. He loved how you were so tall. He wanted to have you. He wanted to be aloud to scream at anyone who was rude to you. He wanted that right, and badly so. He wasn't afraid to admit it.

You though. You were having thoughts of your own as you sat with him in your small office. You were pondering the fact that he had heard everything. Should you tell him? What would he think of you? What would become of it all? You honestly had no idea if you should. What would become of the thin relationship the two of you had? You didnt want to break it.

You didn't want to let yourself get hurt.

You turned towards him, taking your hand and stroking the side of his skull. He looked at you as you continued to gold him. He eventually nuzzled into your soft hands. He paid no mind to the scars on your hands. You smiled softly, staying in the position you were in.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" He nodded softly, sitting up, grasping your hands, in his, surprisingly,larger, skeletal hands. "Where, where should I even start?" He shrugged.

"the beginnin' would do."

You nodded, knowing where to start. "Over five-hundred years ago, a young girl was created. She was blessed by a monster queen. The blessing allowed the child to grow quicker than people, and allowed her to be pure. This girl was incapable of sin. She had a gold SOUL and eyes. Her best friend was a fire elemental named Feuer. She grew up in the kingdom. She was loved by all she met. And she loved everyone. Being incapable of sin, she had never been able to hate, and she never saw anything to hurt her. When she was eighteen, though she was full grown by then, her parents were murdered. Some believed it was the work of monsters. When she rose to power,a war was already in the making."

You paused,taking a breath. "She was working with the King of monsters at the time. His name was Asgore. He was kind to her, and never saw her as a child. They had signed a treaty, in hopes of keeping the possibility of war at bay. It was then that her people erupted in anger. The interspecies relationships, especially the one she had , made them angry. The fact that they believed her parents had been murdered by monster, made it no easier. The queen did in fact have a relationship with Feuer. His own wife had died long ago when his own child was born. The queen did not care for his age, but loved him. When the public found out, the treaty broke.

The queen tried her best to fight against them, but she was weak. Dust was often spread through her castle gardens. A reminder we was not safe either. When they had gathered the seven mages, she and Feuer ran to the head of the crowd." Small, invisible tears fell.

"She was furious, but still hopeful and pure. She would not give up. She called out for her people to stop. She told them there was no reason for them to do this. But no one listened. Arrows were shot upon her beloved Feuer. His own son, Grillby, watched with the queen in terror.

She held him as his body crumbled to dust.

It was then her SOUL lost its gold color. It had already faded, but now it was gone. She was angry, and full of hatred. She screamed at them. But they only shot at her with thick arrows."

You looked at him, and breathed deep. "She was standing tall, four arrows sticking out of her chest. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. Her breaths were ragged. She ripped the arrows from her chest. She watched in horror as she healed. She wouldn't die.

It was the 'blessing' that the queen had laid upon her.

She ran away.

The monsters were sealed away that day.

No one saw the girl.

It was later on, that she realized, that she wasn't again.

She was sad and alone. She tried to take her life. Several times. Nothing worked.

One day, she saw a young girl in the street. She was crying. Helping the girl up, she smiled. The girl smiled back. A small blue SOUL appeared from her chest. Without realizing what she was doing, she took her pain away. Only to have it herself.

That night the young girl ran off into the mountain, never to be seen again.

She met five other children. They all went to the mountain.

After that. She took the pain away for hundreds of others. She gained two scars for each on she healed.

One day, she felt an odd shift. As if she had done that before.

It was then, a man draped in black came to her. He was in more pain than anyone else. His qpurple SOUL, which belonged to a monster, was shriveled and cracking. She healed him. His scars hurt the most.

But it was not only that she gained. There were other things.

One of which was the knowledge. Of the timelines. The RESETS. Frisk. Everything.

She still blocked all feeling.

Until she met a small child. Who was in pain, from all the bad things they had done. Their memories weighing them down. And their friends and family came into her life as well.

And they made her feel.

She hated it. So much.

But she wanted more. So she let them in.

And she knows one day it will all go away, and she knows this. Bit sheds not afraid. She wants the pain. Because for once, it will be her own." You looked at Sans, who was silently crying, holding onto your hand tightly.

"that's you, isn't it? you, you're, how,how....." he trailed off. You nodded. He suddenly kept forward, pulling your this body into him. Your head rested on his clavicle.

You started crying, holding onto him tightly. His large arms held onto you tightly.

"Don't leave me..." you cried out. "never. ill never leave you willingly." He said, holding onto you as tightly as possible. And he took you home.


	12. Waking up beside a skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But you wake up besides Sans. Papyrus Has an indoor voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! 60+ kudos? Over 700+ clicks? I love you guys! I love getting comments and questions too! If it's not answered in the story, I'll npanswer myself!

Books. That was what you smelled. Like the smell of the library you played in as a child.

Ketchup.it was sweet,but a good smell anyways.

You woke groggily.

Holding your body tightly was Sans. His large form enveloped yours,even when you were so tall. His skull rested directly in front of your face.

His eyes were lidded. Small, warm breaths escaped him. You smiled slightly, holding onto him. You leaned into him, your lips resting on his jaw.

A deep chuckle echoed through his chest. You looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were slightly open and full of happiness.

"good mornin' to you too." He said teasingly. A small blush erupted on your face without you knowing. "you look so cute." He said, leaning down. His teeth rested on your forehead, staying there. He pulled you as close possibke to him.

You hummed in approval.

"SANS! BROTHER! PLEASE WAKE UP! IT IS TIME FOR PANCAKES!" You grabbed at the sound of Papyrus's voice.

"Do we have to?" You asked.

Sans chuckled again.

"yeah. unless you want my bro to come in here." You groaned again but sat up anyways.

"See you downstairs" you said,smiling back at him.

He smiled back and nodded, getting up.

You walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"STRONG HUMAN! HELL-o." He stopped. He frowned slightly, coming closer to you. He grinned. "You have changed." His voice was quiet. It was, odd. "You are, happier. You,are also gold.... what does it mean." he walked away. "YOU WANT SOME PANCAKES?"He asked.

You nodded,slightley eeked out. Sans walked down, waving at his brother.

He wrapped his arms around you from behind, and rested his head into the crook of your neck.

You blushed, smiling sheepishly.


	13. A day in the of Sans. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day for Sans. This, is long. It goes way back. Slowly building up.
> 
> Suicide attempt. Angst. Prostitution, past timelines. Suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. It had to be done

"i don't know what im doin' anymore. im tired, of,of all of this kid. how can you keep doin'  this to me? to everyone? just cuz everyone else forgets, doesn't mean i do. i keep lovin' the same things over an' over. it ain't fair! im giving myself away to forget the pain an'.... Tori isn't helping anythin' she, she confused me. confuses. sorry,my grammar isn't worth shit. sorry, sorry, no more cussin'. calm down kid. what are ya tryin' to say?"

A pause, then a chuckle erupts.

"yeah. im proud of ya kiddo. yeah, I'll be happy with what ive got. no, i know you like your mom with asgore. yeah, yeah."

Another pause.

"someone else? like who?"

More laughter.

"Her? are you kidding me? kind? how? okay. fine. whatever. talk to you later kiddo."

He clicks the phone off.

That is when it all fades to black.

Sans jumps from his bed, looking up.

Wood. Wood logs. He's, he's back in Snowdin. Fucking. Snowdin. Fuck!

He screams at the top of his non-existant lungs. He allows the large tears to fall from his eyes. He allows himself to scream and cry and bare his hatred at his luck. He allows all his frustration out with his magic. His brother is practically knocking down the door. The lock doesn't give, causing even more frustration.

"BROTHER! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I WISH TO ASSIST YOU!" Papyrus stops banging on the door. On the other side he stands, pot of spaghetti in his hands. His eye sockets are furrowed, small, glowing orange tears rimming them. He doesn't know what to do at all. He's, afraid, honestly.

Sans crawls from his bed, honestly done with life at the moment . Without even thinking, he takes his own life.

Only to wake up back in Snowdin. He decided to suck it up. He woke and walked downstairs.

Papyrus was surprised. Completely.

"BROTHER! YOU ARE AWAKE! ON TIME! WELL, WE MUST GO AND LOOK FOR HUMANS AGAIN!" Sans rolls his eyes when he turns away from his brother.

He sits at his post, thoroughly done. He doesn't go to meet the kid. He waits, for them. When they arrive, and see him to their surprise,all hell breaks loose. For them.

He kills them. Quickly.

He wakes up in Snowdin.

He goes through the original routine.

Genocide.

He watches Papyrus die.

Again.

He kills them, over and over again.

He dies.

Wakes up in Snowdin.

There's a scar now.

His SOUL is running thin.

He's cracking, slowly.

He tries to take his life again, Papyrus finds him.

RESET.

Routine.

Pacifist.

They get free. Two days later,

RESET.

Again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

They get free.

A couple of years.

He's trying to get rid of the fact, that this time, Toriel is in love with Asgore. He tries to get over the break up.

It ended up, turning sideways.

Now he laid in bed. With a customer. Of course, no one else knew about it.

He pondered the thoughts of his pity existence.

He closed his eyes.

RESET.

Again.

Genocide.

Again. Pacifist.

Again,

Again,

And again.

Over and over, this horrendous loop.

Then, it stops. They stay on the surface. Frisk said they had what they wanted.

That god damn flower.

He doesn't care.

Then.

You come along.

Youhpjumble up all of his emotions. You fry his senses in ways that should not be done. You make him glad, and hate the fact that he exists. He love you, and despises you. You do things no one else could. You make his SOUL shine.

And he hates it.

But he wants more. So much more. He wants to hold you. He wants to have you, so he can get rid of that aching itch.

But the nightmares ward him off.

_You smile darkly. The large knife you're holding makes him seem tiny compared to you. You laugh and smile at him._

_"Oh Sansy!"_

_"don' call me that." Sans shivers and glared at your figure._

_You're wearing a black skirt. A tight crop top covers your upper half. Tall red boots make you look even more scandalous._

_"You like what I'm wearing? I put it on just for you." You cackle again. You pull a long red scarf from your bag, wrapping it around your slim neck. Your red eyes bore into his as you fix it's position._

_He grimaces. "tibia honest, red don' look so good on ya." That causes you to laugh again._

_"Oh Sansy. Did you really think I wouldn't find out about her? She is my sister after all. And the fact she can't die? It was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. Frisk isn't worth my time anymore." You, or, (h4®4, were smiling at him._

_A look of pure sadness crosses your face. Gold eyes push through._

_You rip your SOUL from your chest._

_You scream at the top of your lungs. Your voice used to be so pretty, he thought._

_Gold and black flash over the heart._

_"Kill me. Just, try. Kill me, please!" Your voice comes out strong._

_He nods, tears falling fast._

_"I love you." His Gaster Blaster shoots._

_Your still standing there._

_"Oo! Her SOUL is gone, but her body still here! Let's have some fun."_

_Red eyes._

_So devious._

_He dies. Over and over. (h4®4 keeps reloading. Just so they can enjoy it. All the while. He sees you._

He wakes with a gasp.


	14. Gaster Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Gaster predicament.  
> Who was he?  
> How does he know you?  
> What does he feel?  
> Introduction for one of the stories intertwined with yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos!! I love it and the comments are pushing me forward.

A long time ago...

A small girl was born to the Human king and queen. She was beautiful, kind, and strong. She fell in love with a man of fire, who had a son. His wife, long since passed.

A war broke out, separating the girl from the monsters.

And separating him, from her.

He was desperate to get to her. He was completely set on getting back to the surface. He had the intellect, but his resources were low.

When the King of the monsters lost his human child, he had also lost his own child. The human SOUL was DETERMINED, strong, so it was used for his experiments.

After the second SOUL was  his experiments had turned more, biological. He created his first son, who helped in his experiments.

After the experiments failed, he tried for another.

Failure.

He was still very proud of his sons, and was glad they could do so much, despite being artificially made.

He loved them. They were a part of him in every way.

When he fell into the CORE, everything changed.

He was forgotten.

This is his story.

\----

"Alphys, Sans,please turn on the power one. Start DETERMINATION extraction on the count of three." His deep voce commanded.

"yes Dr. Gaster." Sans said, nodding for Alphys to turn it on.

The large machine woke up. The extraction point glew and a power bar rose steadily. He noted each part of the machine.

"One.... Two..... Three. Power on."

Alphys pulled another lever. The glowing turned red.

"E-extraction be-beginning." Alphys stuttered out. Gaster noted another thing.

"Begin transaction of fake DETERMINATION. Set power to four."

Sans nodded, tapping a few things into the wireless pad he held.

Alphys turned a red knob, labeled, POWER, and pressed another switch.

"Terminate the transaction. Begin Alpha four." He cheked a small numerical equation before nodding silently.

"F-four? D-doc-ctor! But-but we don't know if that is physically possible. The astronomical equation was invalid! And the Potential source will overheat the generator!" Gaster frowned, glaring at Alphys.

"I am in this position for a reason. Begin Alpha. Four." His demand was followed without another word.

She pulled a switch and turned off several others. Sans typed in code and double checked the equations. 

"ready doctor. numerical equations set. tranquilizers and extractors stable. heat stable. power steadily rising. biological weapons down. beta one, three, and four stable. two and five are down." Sans furrowed his brow before givng the doctor a horrified look. "atonomic stabilizers down. Heat is rising. Two hundred forty, two hundred forty two, and counting."

Alphys ran to the computer, typing in codes and double checking everything.

"Are we going to hold out, Doctor?" She asked, confidence strong.

"I believe so. Don't turn on the coolers. It'll keep the SOUL from gaining strength." Alphys nodded.

"doctor, temperature is well over is six hundred degrees. and counting." Gaster nodded, checking another dynamometer.

"doctor. temperature has reached a thousand. it's going to blow. we have to terminate it." Gaster shook his head.

"It's almost done. Power output is at ten."

Alphys raised her head in surprise.

"T-ten? H-how? How is it p-possible." Gaster grinned darkly.

The strength of a human SOUL is remarkable. We can make the CORE with it." Alphys nodded.

"DOCTOR!" Sans shouted. "all stabilizers down. atonomic cores are fizzing out. internal temperature at two thousand. It's going to caprack."

And it did.

The three of them were hurled back against the wall. Gaster grabbed his son and held him tightly in fear he would die from impact.

The heat stopped rising and quickly dissipated.

When the dust cleared,everything was destroyed.All of it.

But a red SOUL stood bright in the center of the room.

The power core was running.

He looked at Sans with complete glee.

"It worked." He whispered breathlessly. "It worked... one more step towards you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think! I'd like to know.


	15. Well, How are you? RESET 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me by the end if this fic. I have more chapters planned out. But oh god! Good luck.
> 
> I had planned this to be a happy chapter.  
> My brain doesn't listen.
> 
> Short chapter. I'll update later, it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr
> 
> http://bloody-jinxx.tumblr.com
> 
> Link in the story. Sorry.  
> I don't have anything on there yet.  
> Wanna fix that?

[Bloody-Jinxx](http://bloody-jinxx.tumblr.com)

 

Darkness.

It was inviting at first. Something you could handle. Something you wanted. A relaxation from what had happened in the past days.

But it wasn't normal.

You felt like you were floating in an abyss of nothing. You felt small. Weak.

Worthless .

The darkness was no longer inviting. It seemed to grasp you and choke you. It took up the air that inhabited your lungs. If you could die at any time, you wished it would be now.

It was burning and drowning, cold and hot, and driving you to the brink of insanity.

That is, until was gone.

You woke, a fresh nightmare still burning your head.

You wished you could end it.

But you couldn't.

Your SOUL cried out in agony. You screamed into your hands. Your eyes were so dull again.

What had happened to that shine of yours?

_Him. He_ did it.

What had become of you? Why do you care? Emotions were easily discarded. You didn't need them. They were useless when it came to those kinds of things anyways.

**"Dear, what is the problem?"** A familiar deep voice pulled you from your thoughts.

You looked up and touched the lich's face. He nuzzled into your touch.

"You." He looked astonished. "Why do you make me feel? What have you done to me? Why, why must I feel when you are by me?"

He smiled, pulling you up, only to cradle you in his arms.

" **It is because you know how care for you. You have done so much for me."**

It was then a resounding knock came from your door.

Wiping your eyes and loosing your sadness, you opened the door.

A small child looked up at you.

They, weren't completely there. You could tell.

Red eyes looked up at your own.

"I have heard you can help those in pain. Could you help me?" You nodded,smiling slightly.

You allowed them in. Gaster watched them, eyes wide.

"You okay?" He nodded numbly, disappearing. You shook your head and sat in front of the child.

"I am going to begin. It will be painful, but the pain will soon fade away. " You pulled their SOUL out and smiled. Red. "This, is your SOUL," as you went through your normal thing, they seemed to only half listen, like they npknew what was going on.

Then you started.

It was painful. There was so much pain.

So much hate.

It wouldn't end.

You stared at the child in disbelief.

"I have, f-failed. I c-cant stop it or t-take it awa-away. I'm sorry." You cried for the pain of the child. They said nothing.

A dark chuckle took the place of your silent sobs.

"I knew it. How pitiful you are. Now, DIE!!" They jabbed a knife into your chest. You gasped.

Nothing.

They looked at you in utter surprise.

" ** _S h a m e o n y o u. Attacking someone who was trying to hel-"_**

You didn't finish your sentence.

You were back in that sea of black.

RESET.

The word echoed in your head like a nightmare.

You woke up. Frowning at the memory.

What the hell was that?


	16. A return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, go back.  
> A relapse, of sorts.  
> Who knew that by disappearing,  
> They would find you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another, sad-ish chapter.
> 
> Post in my tumblr or email me or something. I have drawn the MC.  
> I'll post it later.

[My tumblr](http://bloody-jinxx.tumblr.com)

 You stared at what had been a brilliant SOUL. It used to be a bright gold.

It wasn't anymore.

You had been doing so much better.

But Frisk's appointments ended. Sans still came to be with you, but nothing came of it.

You still hung out with everyone. Something was different though.

You were the only one that noticed it. Your bitter motions came through. Anger was so strong in you now. What had happened? What was this disastrous change in you?

Your e/c eyes dulled. They were a dark grey now. It made you look dangerous whenever someone looked at you.

A few days ago, you hadn't been feeling good at all. You were tired and had walked in with a slight hangover.

What you hadn't been expecting, was that Elise was trying to help you. She smiled calmly, handing you an Advil. You only looked up at her, anger clear on your face.

She looked at you and jumped slightly. "Dr. Lig-" you slapped her.

She stared at you, dumbfounded. You screamed at her, letting all your emotions appear.

She quit that day. It wasn't until she left,that you felt the guilt. It was so strong. You wanted to s ream and cry, and when you did,

Nobody came.

So here you were, walking as far as your legs would take you.

You took nothing with you, knowing you couldn't die. Knowing that you didn't care about the pain. You wanted away from what had started it.

This is why you tried to kill your emotions! They were useless to you.

It was then a small child called you.

\----

_ "Mom, she is not picking up." _  The small child said, holding up the phone.

Toriel frowned slightly. "I am sure she is busy."

Frisk frowned, their eyes tearing up.  _"But they promised,that I could call if I felt I needed to. That no matter what, they would pick up."_

Toriel still had a look of worry etched on her features.

" I am sure she is fine. Would you like me to have Sans visit her?" The child nodded softly." Alright then. Sans?" The skeleton poked his head into the kitchen where they had been making butterscotch -cinnamon pie.

"yeah tori?" He asked, his eyes focusing on the child.

"Would you go see y/n? Frisk called her, but she did not pick up. And according to them, they promised they would always answer." Sans nodded.

"sure thing. back in a sec." 

Sans blipped out of existence.

Frisk watched the door, and sat fidgeting with their hands.

Sans came back frowning, and alone.

"wasn't at home. weird thing is, her car was there." He frowned deeper, recollecting you saying that you always drove where you needed to go. The town was spread out enough.

Frisk gasped, staring up at him with tears in their eyes.

Sans frowned. "ill be back." He said.

He was gone.

Frisk allowed their hands to quiver. They ran to their room, shutting and locking the door.

As soon as they entered, Flowey raised his head.

"What's wrong now?" He snapped at the child, his yellow petals falling back. A dark grin was plastered to his face, until he saw Frisk.

"What, what happened?" Frisk just cried. Flowey frowned.

He looked out the window. He saw Sans panicking. He hated that smiley trashbag, but he knew that when he was scared, he should be too.

Sans was yelling at Papyrus and Undyne, who must've just shown up. He was pacing back and forth. Flowey watched, curious and worried.

Sans stared up at him, as if being able to feel his gaze. His eye-sockets were wide and black. There were no pupils. His normal blue hoodie had been replaced with a dark black one. He was wearing jeans.

Wait, had he been planning on going somewhere? It looked like he was going on a date. Flowey frowned and looked at Frisk.

What was going on?

\-------

You were dangling your legs off of one of the tallest buildings in the city.

You could see the mountain from where you were.

You were pulled to visit it.

DETERMINATION flowed through you.

You stood up. 

DETERMINATION is strong. It can help a person accomplish anything.

Your magic coursed through you.

Gold, and RED. They mixed and formed two solid appendages.

You jumped off of the building.

You flew.

The wings were strong, and carried you to the mountain.

You landed and they dissipated.

You stared down the dark hole.

"Well," a childish voice erupted from around you. "It's time I take what I want. Goodbye." You jumped down against your will.

The world faded away. Before unconsciousness took you, you saw a child lean over you, eyes boring into you. It faded into you.

\---

You woke with a gasp .

You looked around.

Red clouded your vision.

You stood up and flew out of the hole you had fallen in.

Landing back on the mountain, you grinned darkly.

You spread your hand in front of you.

Two icons appeared in front of you.

RESET                          CONTINUE 

It was then Sans showed up, looking pissed as ever.

Your eyes looked up and met his.

Shock appeared.

"what the fuck? Y/n why the fuck are your eyes red?"


	17. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, is pissed.
> 
> A lot of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. There is going to be four or more chapters like this. Then it's funny again.  
> Then it's not.

Sans stared down at you, pissed. His eye-sockets were empty, and his smile, gone. His black sweater and jeans hung loose on his large body.

You stared up at him, red eyes and sweet smile. Sickeningly sweet. If Sans wasn't so pissed, hed think you looked cute, besides the fucking eyes.

The two icons still hovered in front of you. 

"How are ya, Sansy?" He growled.

"watch it fucker.i know you're not her. don't push me." You grinned up at him.

You leaned in close, your lips close to his face. "Something wrong, Sansy?" You brushed your lips across his face. You pulled back, a dark chuckle erupting from you.

You let the icons disappear. Your large wings formed again. You turned around, and grabbed him.

"Ready to fly, bone-boy?" You took off, a Sans struggling and cussing at you.

"Don't like heights? I could always let you go." He looked down and then shook his head frantically at you.

"what the fuck happened?" You grinned down at him as you landed. You pushed him to the ground, leaning over him.

He growled at you. 

You grinned playfully. Your gold eyes came back with some red in them.

He looked up at you confused a bit.

"It's me. I'm just, a little different. But damn, I have the opportunity now? Why not take it?" You were on all fours over him. You leaned your head down and kissed him. He tensed up before rolling over and kissing back. He was above you now.

He pulled back and stared at you.

"what opportunity?" You grinned.

You pushed him back. You stood on the edge of the building. 

He was confuaed again.

Red eyes took over again.

"Come on Sansy, chase me! I saved, so if anyone does, I'll just load!" He stared at you, anger clear.

You grinned and jumped off.

People on the street stared up at you pointing.

You landed roughly, body cracking.

You stood up fully healed a minute later.

People stared at you shocked.

You grabbed one of them, throwing them across the street. You stuck your tongue out and ran off.

You were already at Toriel's  house.

You entered as normal.

Sans was already there, whispering to the monsters.

You grinned again.

"Hey there! What ya talking bout?" Sans jumped, so did the others.

Undyne was staring at you oddly.

You grinned.

"You okay?" She nodded. You smiled. You walked to the kitchen.

Frisk sat huddled in the corner with Flowey.

You leaned down, smiling at them.

"What's wrong sweety? Something the matter?" You watched as they shook their head. You stared at the flower.

"Hello, Asriel." He looked up in surprise.

"C-chara?"

"The one and only. Now, if you don't mind, I have some people to, kill" you grabbed a knife.

Toriel entered the  You smiled at her. You came up close to her, shoving the knife into her body quickly.

You left, her dust on your hands.

The others were all staring at you, horrified.

Undyne lunged at you. Her spear was glowing, and her eyes showed her DETERMINATION.

She died quickly.

Alphys quivered. Her scales shimmered with tears. She shook her head, calling out for her lover.

She died. Sans shot at you with bones. You dodged and threw the knife at his brother. His eyes were wide, brimming with tears. "Human?" He asked.

He died. His dust was fulfilling.

You picked the knife up, dodging Sans attacks.

You went after Frisk next.

They screamed in pure against as you stabbed them in the chest.

You screamed in purple anguish.

Sans winced, hating the sound.

You looked at him.

He killed you.

You loaded the save.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wake up.

Wake up.

You are not meant to be here.

Wake up.

This dream is not real.

It is.

But isn't.

They were dead.

They are no longer.

Wake up.

 

A loud cackling frowned everything out.

Confusion was all you felt.

You woke, staring up at a Skeleton.

"hey babe. you okay? sounds like you were having a bad dream there."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Red eyes stared back at him. They were confused though.

 

 

"Who the fuck are you?"

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. The next will be longer.
> 
> Hint:the chapter title is "Brothers Let Each other LOVE, right?  
> Subtitle is, You had a chance and YOU boned it.
> 
> Comment what you think will happen?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos? Omg! I love you guys. When you comment, it fuels me!

The skeleton looked down at you, confused.

"kiddo, what are you doing?" You scrunched up your face in confusion.

"Who are you and why are you in bed with me?" Your voice was emotionless to the extreme. Somewhere deep inside of you knew that it was wrong, like you were  _different_ than you had been. Like you were  _forgetting_ something.

You shook those thoughts away as you stared at him. He looked so honestly confused, as if he thought you were, crazy.

"babe. what the hell happened?" His voice was gruff, and the whites of his,eye sockets... had dimmed considerably.

You growled and pushed him away from you. "Get away from me!" You stood, on wobbly legs might I mention, and ran out of the unfamiliar room.

You left the room, and looked at your surroundings. 

The carpet was a deep blue with crisp white walls making it look darker.The walls were lined with photos of people you didn't recognize. They all looked so happy together.

You didn't care.

You ran off and down the hall further.

It was then a joyous and loud voice, stopped you.

"DOCTOR HUMAN ! PLEASE CEASE YOUR RUNMING." You complied. You looked around for the source of the voice. 

To none of your surprise, it was another skeleton. He was as tall as the one before, but a lot more lean. A large smile was carved into his face, and his eye-sockets, although devoid, were filled with a bright cheer. He wore an orange shirt and black shorts. His running shoes were white, and pristine clean.

He was quite intimidating without trying to be.

Wait, what?

You stared up at him slightly in awe.

It was then the other brother, who was now wearing a blue hoodie, walked into the hall. He was wearing a sullen, confused, and angry expression.

"BR-brother? Are you alright?" Orange, as you had nicknamed for the moment, said in a tone of voice that even you, a stranger, knew was unfit for him.

Blue took a moment to respond. "'m fine. need to talk to her for a sec. 'll be back bro." Orange nodded, but still looked worried.

He smiled at you, and for a moment, your sadness lifted. A small, secret smile appeared on your face. 

It was gone a second later. Though it was small, almost pitiful amount of emotion, Orange seemed overwhelmed and excited.

You followed Blue quietly.

"what are ya playin' at kid? I know you know more than ya say ya do." You glared at his dark smile and empty, eyes?

"I aid it before, and I will say it again. I do not know who you are. I am very angry. The last thing I remember is getting ready for work."

He sighed.

"alright. let me ask some questions first." You rolled your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! Questions, comments, anything cool to share with me?


	19. Brothers, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Papyrus's view.
> 
> This, turned out differently than I planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! Over 100 kudos?  
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> Comment! It fuels me!  
> Little longer than usual. More words anyways.

Papyrus was smart. Brilliant even. He had a strong intellect and a brave SOUL. He was trustful, and an all around good person.

Just because he wasn't a scientist like his brother, didn't mean anything. He was smart. His intellect could trap any human, or monster, and he could outwit his brother easily.

He hated the feeling though. Being looked down upon. He was treated like a little kid, and he hated it. He wasn't as innocent as everyone thought and he knew more than they thought he did. 

He knew most of his brother's secrets. He was good at hiding, good at listening. He wasn't as loud as everyone thought he was. He could be extremely quiet for all anyone knew.

It was this, that made him so angry. The way his brother looked at him, with such pain. He knew the jokes, the grin, and his laid back attitude were all just, fake. He his childhood. He remembered the experiments. He remembered his father. 

He remembered, so much more than he let on.

His own attitude was fake. Most of the time. He knew he had to act happy, stay the same. Even if it meant making horrible spaghetti.

Hell.

Papyrus was good at  _lying._ He was so much smarter than he let on. If only everyone could see that! If only they knew how, how good he was!

Papyrus frowned. It looked unsettling, to see him that way. To see himself so unhappy.

But he knew.

He knew.

His brothers secrets. The hidden room that laid under their house in Snowdin.

He knew.

And he knows now. 

He watched silently as Sans pulled you to a separate room. He watched, a far off look in his eye sockets. 

Your eyes. Red. It looked beautiful on you, honestly, he always thought you looked pretty. He loved the way you looked when you laughed, though it was rare, he like it, no loved it.

He hated to admit it, but he wanted you.

God, his brother would be disappointed, but he already knew.

But you didn't.

And he hated it. How everyone seemed to like Sans more. How everyone thought he was funny. How he was strong and powerful, how he was kind and good. He hated it. He hated being looked down on.

What made it worse, was the way his brother treated him. He acted like he was a kid. Treated him like one. Read to him every night, fed up with food, and hid from him. How he acted like he didn't know what he felt.

Papyrus listened in on what was happening with the two of you.

"who the fuck are ya kiddo?" His brothers deep voice sounded depressed, which wasn't abnormal, but something he always lacked.

Then came your voice. Like earlier, it was lacking a lot of emotion, but confusion was evident.

"I've already told you. So if you don't mind, who are you? You seem to know me well, and according to its been three months since my last clear memory." It was clear, your anger. Papyrus flinched, but liked the feeling that was crawling in his chest.

"you don't get that information." He heard a sigh escape his brother. "just don't leave the house while I get this worked out. If you cooperate, I'll tell you what ya need." 

"Fine. Your names though?" So you didn't remember them? What kind of accident had you been in.

"im Sans, my bro, whom ya just met, is Papyrus. hurt 'im and yer dead."

You were already leaving the room.

Papyrus, not wanting to be seen, expertly jumped down the stairs,darting to the kitchen.

Sans walked downstairs. He locked eyes with him, and they both stilled.

"We are brothers, right?" Sans frowned, but nodded. "Then you will allow me to have her."

Sans eyes went dark. "what?"

Papyrus grinned. "YOU HEARD ME BROTHER! OR MUST I APEAK LOUDER? YOU, WILL. ALLOW. ME. TO HAVE. HER. OR DO I HAVE TO S-P-E-L-L IT OUT FOR YOU?"

Sans stared at his brother in utter shock. He had never spoken like that before. He had never heard sarcasm, anger, or anything but loud, joyous activity from his brother. And for you? Someone....

He nodded solemnly.

"course bro. don' blame me if she don' feel nothin'"  Sans frowned again, disappearing.

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief.

You were his.

Finally.

His.

But then he saw you, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He felt his s h a m e c r a w l i n g o n h i s b a c k.

But damn those eyes of yours.


	20. A Date and An Intermittent Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is a crazy skeleton.  
> Dreams.  
> You really need to take.
> 
> C o n t r o l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez. So know the last few chapters have been confusing. The next few help explain everything, so don't worry.

You were unsure of what to do.

You had overheard the conversation between the two brothers.

Apparently Papyrus, who you didn't know, had a thing for you, and even though you didn't want to admit it, Sans didn't like it. 

Now Papyrus was staring at you, orange blush clear on his white face.

You stared at him, unimpressed.

He was now shaking nervously, pulling at the top of his shirt. Sweat, though you weren't sure how, was beading down his skull. The look on his face almost made you laugh, almost.

"Hello." You broke the silence, stepping of the stairs completely.

He looked at you, less nervous, or something like that, and let out a soft NYEH.

You,  quite unexpectedly, let out a soft chuckle. You scowled slightly, but didn't repremend it.

Papyrus, despite his own blushing predicament, chuckled at you.

You didn't appreciate it much, but did not say anything against him. If his own obliviations weren't enough to tell you, his brother's warning was.

You frowned slightly, completely unaware that Papyrus was walking towards you. You were already delving deep into your thoughts of your predicament,whrn he cleared his throat.

You looked down at him slightly, wondering what he wanted.

"UHH... AHEM! DOCT- Y/N. I WAS WONDERING IF YOU, WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. Uhm.. only if you want to though. " You stared down at him, ridiculing him in everyway possible. You knew you had to say yes. Sans would have your tight ass if you didn't.

You nodded, not saying a word. That was enough to set him off though. 

He was already bouncing off the walls, metaphorically of course, and was to the brim full of excitement.

You just watched him.

"ALRIGHT! NOW WE MUST COMMENCE THE DATE!"

 

You had an interesting time. 

Papyrus insisted you have spaghetti. You were surprised that you are all of it though. It was full of random ingredients that you should not have been able to digest.

Afterwards you both sat and watched a movie.

Which in turn happened to be starring a very, close, friend of his.

You noted how his eyes lit up for him, smiling.

He was having a good time, and so were you. Which was surprising because you didn't even know him well. And deep down, something ached.

You two were sitting on the couch talking, when Sans came home. Though, you didn't even know he was gone. Then again, he was an odd character.

What was even worse about the scene, was that he was drunk. Like the kind you often made yourself.

You sighed at the sight of him. Sympathy welled in your chest.

Slowly, you stood, walking to him. For some unknown reason, you helped him to his room, ignoring anything that came out of his mouth.

 

 

You laid on the couch, where Papyrus put you, and stared at the cowling. Odd thoughts drifted in and out of your mind.

It wasn't long until you fell asleep.

 

 

_Y/n!" A voice, that you recognized to be Sans', drifted to you. "get up, we 'ave to talk."_

_Something clicked in your head, making you forget it was dream, making him feel like a friend._

_"Yeah what is it?" Your voice was filled with a tenderness you could not achieve._

_Sans looked at you smiling a fake smile. Forced. "we aren't going to let anything about what happened bring us down, right?"_

_You nodded. Murder. It was brutal. Even though it wasn't you, it still caused nightmares._

_"good. get some rest, you have a couple more hours." You nodded again. Drifting back to sleep on his shoulder._

 

You woke gasping. Sans was at the door, obviously scowling. You stared at him, pissed.

"What is going on here?"

 


	21. Back to Them*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in Sans' POV.  
> Explicit material. By the way, this is the first Smut me so, lay it down.  
> This is following 
> 
> You know what
> 
> Why do you need to know???  
> Hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm making a nicer summary, and I would like if you guys left comments with summary's or stuff like that so. Yeah.
> 
> Thanks by the way!

_Sans groaned deeply as you shivered beneath him. His hands grasped at your hips as he finally dug himself into your fleshy walls._

_Tight._

_You let out a breathy moan, his name peeling from you lips like honey. He groaned, shoving himself into you, harder._

_He wanted more, as much as he could take anyways._

_He licked the subtle flesh of your chest, earning more music. He chewed softly as he delved deeper into you._

_He loved the feeling of your soft flesh in his hands. He loved your smell. He loved how you tasted._

_He wanted more._

_As you finally came, you practically screamed his name in pleasure._

_He loved it._

_A lot._

 

 

 

Sans sat up straight. Sweat was beading off his skull profusely.

What did he just dream of?

He never had dreams like this.

Even when he was fucking horny as a rabbit.

He frowned.

He was ashamed and embarrassed slightly, but he didn't mind.

He did like the dream.

Now he was blushing like a mad idiot.

He looked around, glad you had gone home the night before.

Wait.

That was last week.

Before the SAVE was loaded.

He groaned as he realized where you were.

He headed downstairs, looking at your soft expression. 

You were laying on the sofa, green blanket covering your form.

"y/n. get up." He said it  "we 'ave to talk". You woke, looking at him strangely for a second before responding.

"Yeah what is it?" He smiled at you, slightly forced.

_"_ we aren't going to let anything about what happened bring us down, right?" 

You nodded. Murder. It was brutal. Even though it wasn't you, it still caused him horriblenightmares. He dreamt of you killing him, over and over again.

"good. get some rest, you have a couple more hours." You nodded again. Drifting back to sleep on his shoulder.

 

He almost felt ashamed when he dreamt of you again.

Almost.

 


	22. An Explanation of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figure out what the fuck is going on.  
> Papyrus and Sans. ....... yeah......  
> You are one sad bitch by the way. No offense.  
> This chapter has violence, science, swearing, and some... sad-ish shit.
> 
> I warned you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter.  
> I don't know how I feel about this.  
> This is........  
> You guys ready?

You weren't expecting it.

His answer was a deep growl. You were going to ask again, when you were suddenly encased in a veil of blue.

You stared at the skeleton in anger. He looked just as pissed as you at the moment, and that only fueled your anger more.

"What do you think you're doing?" You asked, well more like demanded.

A growl. His eye was flashing brilliant yellow and cyan. You wanted to lunge at him for his lack of response.

His eye flared a violent yellow. Your SOUL, which was completely encased in black, emerged and turned a dark blue.

You locked eyes with him for a moment.

You were silently begging him not to.

Without even realizing what was going on, you were sat on his bed. He walked over to you, pressing your dark SOUL back into your chest where it belonged. He sat down beside you, not saying a word.

You were just watching him, scared and confused.

What was going on?

"Y/n."

Sans' baritone voice pulled you from your thoughts.

You whipped around, staring at him in a sense of anger and hatred. But it wore away when you saw his face.

"you can't trust anything that happens here. please. i don't know you. ive been given fake memories from a skeleton in your timeline. it's going to be a long explanation, but i think i can do it."

He sat up, letting you rest against the headboard of the bed. You watched in silence as he pulled his SOUL from his chest.

"you have no memories of us, because your SOUL knows that we aren't the Sans and Papyrus you know. the two that put you, and the rest of us here, didn't realize how human SOULs work. they thought that if the rest of us 'remembered' you, you would think we were your good friends. they were wrong as you can tell. anyways, we are in a small world created by the ones that put us here. the rest of us are from a timeline that was going to be a genocide route. im the only one that knows though." He paused, his SOUL dimming slightly.

"everyone else has fake memories. they let me live with the knowledge but swore that if i stepped out of line, everyone i cared for would die. but it is inevitable, because once  i help you out, we are all going to die." 

He paused again. He took a deep, needed breath, and let it out again.

"you are going to have to take my SOUL to get out." He smiled sadly at you . His SOUL brightened slightly as it was passed to your hands.

You looked up again, your emotions flooding into your system, allowing you to whimper slightly, before disappearing again.

He frowned then smiled again.

"I don't know if I can do this." You told him honestly.

He shook his head, taking your fingers and folding them around his SOUL.

"do this for me. for your Sans. he loves you. I can feel it. deep down, I know that if i had met you, i would love you." He smiled again, larger, small, glowing tears falling from his eye-sockets . A low hum erupted from his chest.

A song that you had sung to one of your patients long ago.

"you are my sunshine.

my only sunshine.

you make me happy,

when skys are grey.

you'll never know ,

dear,

how much i love you,

please don't take,

my sunshine away."

He stopped singing but continued humming for a moment, before he proceeded.

Before he got interrupted.

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HUMANS ROOM? GET OUT AND LET HER SLEEP!" A deep growl erupted from Sans.

He looked you in the eyes.

"hide in the closet. I'd rather you not see this."

You frowned slightly, having a feeling you knew what he meant.

As you his like he said, you could hear them talking.

"SANS, YOU FUCKING INSOLENT BASTARD!" That didn't sound like Papyrus, but it had his voice.....

"calm down bucko. don' want to wake y/n, now do you?" His deep voice drifted to you. You were surprised you could hear it that well.

A loud crash of glass could be clearly heard throughout the house.

"fuck." Sans sounded angry. It was now clear that they were going to fight. You didn't like it.

You had always thought that their relationship was close.

But then it hit you.

Whoever made this place could clearly take control. Papyrus was no longer himself.

You sighed as the fight continued.

Your hands started to hurt. Badly.

You wanted to go back home.

You wanted Sans.

You wanted an explanation.

You

Wanted 

Control.

 

 

\------

Sans nearly screamed when he saw you jump from the hospital bed.

They had admitted you right after he couldn't wake you.

The doctors said it was a coma of sorts.

But he couldn't  see your SOUL....

He stared at you for a few moments before engulfing you in a large hug.

"whare have you been? why wouldn't...." he started mumbling incoherent words into your hair.

You giggled slightly.

"Sans, I have some stuff to explain, but first, can you back up."

He did, albeit reluctantly. 

You opened your hands in front of your chest, unsurprised to see your savior's blue SOUL still hovering.

Sans gasped.

"what the fuck?"


	23. Gaster Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I NEED HELP!! IM MAKONG A NEW SUMMARY, AND NEED PEOPLE TO HELP ME. LEAVE COMMENTS AND WHATNIT PLEASE. Sorry for all caps. : )

Gaster rummaged through the box, looking for the last tube that he needed. The box was full of odd parts that were rarely used. It was mainly just used for boredom. That's what's Sans used it for anyways.

Gaster pulled out the oddly shaped tube and ran back to his desk. It was cluttered in papers and blueprints and other things that he never used. The lich was more unorganized than Sans, who was as lazy as they came.

The scientist let out a mad shriek when he realized it would work. His eyes lit up brighter as he ran to the largest containment chamber. He did his best to screw in the tube to the rest of them. He connected it to the frame of the creature, and stood back, marveling in his genius.

He had just begun his second son. This one would be stronger physicaly and more adequate. Hopefully more inclined to destroy, humans.

A few had fallen since (h@r4 had died. The beloved hope child of the royal family. Their SOUL was very useful in itself. The CORE had been created, and several monsters helped.

This experiment though was more costly. More likely to help breaking the barrier than anything else.

He hoped it would work.

He turned the machine on, and watched in pure glee, as the SOUL of the creature formed, and woke.

 

\-------

 

The skeleton chittered as Gaster showed him pictures of the people he would need in life.

Imprinting. That's what it was called.

It was unfortunate, but he didn't have a name yet. He was tall, built well and smart. Quite capable of magic, though it wasn't growing like Sans'did.

He needed a name.

"Sans!" The Scientist called. The skeleton looked up, registering the name in partner with the fact he was considered his brother.

Sans walked in, his hands lazily placed in his pockets. His eyes were trained on Gaster for only a moment as he saw the other skeleton.

"what? what is this?" Sans' eyes were devoid of all light, his grin strained.

"This is your brother. He is quite strong, but he has no name. Would you do the honors?" Sans shook his head slightly but gazed on his brother.

His eye-sockets were bright and his large.

"HELLO!" His voice was nasally  and loud, but it was kind.

Gaster chuckled. "He is loud by nature. His voice messed up slightly, but I'm okay with it honestly.' Sans chuckled.

" he needs a font name. how 'bout Papyrus, Serif Snowdin." Gaster raised an eyebrow.

Why Snowdin?" 

"It's where my house is. I suppose he'll be living with me, eh?"

Gaster nodded.

"Alright, Papyrus it is."

\-----

 

"hey g, who do you keep talking about?"

Gaster sighed.

"Someone with a SOUL I want. She could give it up, and save all the monsters. Her sibling feel down here long ago." Sans was confused.

"what was her name?"

"Y/n Light. She was a queen. I want her SOUL."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please it fuels me!


	24. In order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you get rid of the mystery and figure it out.  
> Enemies emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, woo! Leave a comment please. You guys are so amazing and I love the attention and stuff! Thanks

Sans sat back, his mind and SOUL buzzing in excitement and confusion.

You were completely fine, other than your SOUL, but it had been that way for a long time now. You were watching him with those intense eyes of yours. They studied his every movement, which sort of scared him, but he did nothing about it.

As he continued to stay still, you sighed. This caused him to jump as high as he could into the air. You let out a small chuckle, a smile on your face.

"I guess you need an explanation as to what has been happening, huh?" He nodded numbly, a solemn look on his face.

"So, after, that weird incident with Chara, they loaded a SAVE and brought us back. I had woken up in what looked like your home. The thing was, I felt like it was you, but I had no memories of any of you. The entire time I was there was something of two days. Papyrus was much like himself, but had a small infatuation with me. My SOUL was doing this wierd thing, like it had been forced into something. Suppressed."

You took a breath and continued talking.

"The other Sans came into my room that night, looking pissed. But it was a sad angry, like everything he was doing was completely against what he wanted. He attacked me, forcing me to choke. Eventually he stopped and let me go, breaking down into me."

 You sighed again.

"He explained, about what was going on. It was sad. They came from a genocide timeline, right before Frisk showed up. It screwed everything up, corrupting the timeline as far as I know. Thwy were forced into the VOID by two people. A whole world was built there.Whoever put them there, had messed with my proper memories. He and Papyrus had gotten into a fight as I hid. That's when I need up here."

Sans nodded, trying to take the odd information in.

As he did though, the nurses and doctors ran in, checking on you.

He was rushed out of the room in record time. He was angry for being separated from you, but it seemed that you were fine. They had to anyways.

He thought back on what you had told him.

There were only a few people that, well monsters, that could possibly work with the void.

Gaster was one. But he had always thought he was good to you. So he shook the thought off.

Chara was the other. Honestly they were as much a monster as a demon. He sighed. He was confused. He hated not having all the facts. He hated not being able to understand. He hated being confused.

 

\---

 

 

"hey." Sans drawled out as you shuffled around in your sheets. "they said you can leave as soon as the paperwork is done."

You smiled up at him slightly, and then stopped. You didn't feel good about everything to be honest. You wanted away from the stressful situation. But you knew better.

"what's wrong?" Sans pupils were on you now. Their bright light dimming considerably when you didn't answer. "Seriously, what's going on?"

You sighed. "Just worried."

."Same here, but I have you, so I don't have to be." He smiled gently as he walked over to you. His arms wrapped around you. His teeth gently touched with yours.

You sighed, loving the contact. At that, the nurse walked in, looking worried as hell.

Your face blanched as you realized what it meant. They found out, didn't they.

Shit.


	25. Truth be told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is bent.  
> A heart is torn.  
> When will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I know the last chapter was short.  
> But the story is going to be finished, very soon. The last few chapter, will be as long as possible.  
> Also, this chapter is going to ruin, everything.
> 
> Sorry.  
> Again.  
> In advance.......  
> Also!!!
> 
> I'm introducing a new OC!
> 
> HER NAME IS ADARUS! That's not her full name, her Name is Andalus(a font) and her nickname is because, you'll see. She is only in this chapter, because she is in the next few parts to this story. She hasn't had a lot of affect on the story itself, but she has a lot of knowledge most people would want.

Have you ever, had a point in your life, when everything seems to crash down around you? Where the whole world seems to be against you? Where everyone seems to want you dead.

Have you ever been so afraid, so afraid that because your alive, someone will want you d e a d? That you couldn't breathe? That when you look at the ones you love, all you see is hate and anger?

Have you ever, ever thought about a way out? Have you thought, that you can't do anything but suffer, but there is a way to get away from it all?

Ignore it.

Those thoughts in your head, are nothing but pitiful.

I hate pitiful things.

Besides myself of course.

I take that back.

I d o hate myself, but anyways.

It seems to me, that all I have been able to do in my short life, is help others. I have never really had any selfish thoughts, though I am no humble being. Most refer to me as shield in conflicts. Though, the reasoning for that name, is beyond me. 

I am older than any being, or monster upon the planet known as Earth. 

I have seen every possibility, lived everyone's loves, and felt all the chaos and madness that has torn the Earth apart.

I, am Adarus. My full name, is Andalus, given to me by a being that had seen me. I know not its name.

I am known as Adarus, because when I allowed my self to live the life of a human, the second time, the mother name me as such.

To love the life of any being, I must rip its SOUL out and tear it apart, leaving nothing with the body. My magic alone will keep the body growing like it should. 

I have only ever taken the lives of humans. I have only done it twice, because it is painful. It hurts to know that I am treating a creatures existence apart.

The first time I did it, it was a man. He was a slob, a cheater, a liar, and worst of all, a killer. I hadn't known this at first. 

The second time was a young child. It was a young girl whose name was Adarus. I prefer being a female because of the experiences I had in her life.

Anyways, I suppose I should tell you what you need to know. Well, you already know it, but you need a reminder, don't you?

Chara.

It was your sibling as a child. A much younger sibling. It had runaway when the war broke out.

I'm wondering how it felt, when you ran away. Probably nothing. It was a demon anyways. But, when they were still with you, as you ruled the kingdom, they were happy. The reason they hated humanity so much Is tdhwkj Shh if h EU jshhsobwjn

 

Error.      Error.       Error.       Error.         Error.        Error. 

 

There has been a technical difficulty, please stand by......

 

 

\-----

 

The nurse and you were having a staring contest.

At least, that's what it would have looked like to everyone else.

She was obviously scared. Your body was made a little different than a humans, and you didn't have a birth certificate. After all you were born before they were needed at all. Sans was just watching the two of you, hoping the standoff would end.

"M-miss, th-the r-report ca-came back. Wou-would you p -please sign the paper work?" You nodded, taking it from her. Quickly signing it, you handed it back. You stared her in the eyes for a second, before kindly asking for some clothes. She nodded, practically running out of the room.

"Sans, we need to get out of here. If the government gets wind of this, I'm gonna be locked away like a lab rat." Sans nodded, taking your hands softly in his. His soft smile loosened as he looked at you with an expression you couldn't quite place. It looked like--

You were back in your apartment. You were dizzy, not having had that experience before.

"Jeez! You need to wanprn me before you do that!" Sans let out a loud laugh,one that rattled your bones and made you smile.

"ill be right back. gotta tell everyone that you're okay." You nodded softly to him, before he disappeared.

He came back in a few seconds, grabbing you, only to teleport away again.

 

You were in Toriel's home, as far as you could tell. It was warm. It had tapestries, plush rugs, and happy photos hanging on the wall. One of them was of you and Frisk. Speaking of Frisk-

Toriel was pacing the floor, a distressed look on her face. She was wringing her hands together. Here normal purple dress had been replaced by a beautiful yellow sundress. When she saw you, she smiled softly, before patching again. Papyrus was running down the stairs , Undyne hot on his tail.

"HUMAN! YOU ARE ALRIGHT! THAT IS GOOD! I WAS QUITE WORRIED ABOUT YOU. MY BROTHER WAS EVEN MORE SO! HE WOULD NOT LEAVE YOUR BEDSIDE!" He was still loud and energetic, but he looked tired.

Undyne let out a laugh. " Yeah punk! It was almost the entire time. And when he was home, no one could get him out of his room!" By now, Sans' face, was flushed a bright blue. "Anyways, me and Paps gotto go back out. See if we can find 'em." Your brow creased.

"Find who?"

All the noise in the house stopped, except for the sound of a teakettle in the kitchen.

"Oh, my child, Frisk, gasps gone missing. It happened an hour or so ago. We have checked all the possible spots for them. All of our houses, and we have even asked Flowey." She sighed, a small tear falling from her eye.

You were confused, and cold. You were still in a hospital nightgown. You silently reminded Sans of this. He blipped out before returning with some clothes. You thanked him and asked where the restroom was.

As you changed, thoughts drifted in and out of your head.

What are you going to do?

 


	26. Finding a child.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Frisk.
> 
> It doesn't work out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This chapter has Smut. This is my first time writing it so.... yeah.... it aspctuaply mainly Smut. Please tell me how you feel about it!

You and Sans were invited to stay the night in the guest bedroom. You accepted, understanding that Toriel probably wanted to be sure everyone else was safe.

The bedroom you were staying in, was all red and blue. Which was funny to you, but Sans seemed not to get it. The bed had a plush comforter, with red and blue stripes. The walls were decorated with SOUL colors,and a tapestry of the freedom of monsters.

Recently, the marriage law had been passed,allowing any form of marriage between monsters. Though, racism was still high, people seemed okay with the integration of the beings into society. It had been long enough for them to get used to it, but some parts of the world did not have any monsters at all. The more strict countries, who denied them because of their religious beliefs, were the main ones.

As you had stated long ago, you did not mind. You never had a problem with them, so it would not pass now, just because of a time change.

As you sat back on the bed, you sighed. You were confused in all senses. Your emotions were swapping themselves rapidly, and logic seemed to fly out of your head. Both you and Sans seemed to have this problem. Frisk.

It was irrational to the both of you. How anyone could possibly do anything like this, you didn't know. What could anyone possibly achieve by taking them? That had to be the answer.

Kidnapping. It was the most obvious, and rational explanation. They were the ambassador of monsters, and had long since rescued the monsters, befriended, and freed them. They had worked hard to bring them into society, and it seems that they were finally allowing themselves to act like a child. Oh right. They were very young. Almost a pre-teen. They weren't old enough to people, to have a choice in any matter.

And yet.

Everything seemed to fall apart around you. Your emotions finally scattered, and dragged you down. Gold was glowing in your eyes as you let the tears fall. Your body rocked back and forth, breath barely being grasped by your heaving lungs. Air and light seemed to have escaped you as you continued to cry.

Why did life have to go against you.

_"Because, if life went your way, strength would not have been obtained. Your sibling, is angry you know."_ You nodded.

"Chara is always angry," you thought. "They have no reason though."

You looked up at the cowling, tracing invisible patterns into it. How sad, lonely.....

Sans walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. You heard his as you slowly closed your eyes. They stopped as you could feel eyes on you.

"we're goin' to find them tomorrow." He said, his deep voice echoing in the room. It shook your body, sending sparks of a fire you knew wanted to grow.

You slowly opened your eyes, looking at him softly. The expression he wore, was determined, angry, and yet when his pupils fell upon you, it softened.

You smiled softly at him, agreeing to what he said.

He sat beside you, taking your hands in his, thumbs tracing over the circular scars on the back of your hands. They were black now. Dark, visible. He hated them, but he like the way they worked with you.

He traced every visible scar on your body, starting with your face. You leaned back, as if to give him easier access.

He traced the one above your left brow, his phalanges smooth against the jagged skin. He worked his way across the ones on your cheeks, on your nose, on your jaw. He pressed as soft kiss at the slit like one across your jugular. He kissed the ones on your collarbones, and stopped rights your shirt stopped. He kissed all the ones on your arms. It felt like he was trying to take the pain away.

He crawled over you, on all fours now, as he pressed a kiss onto your lips. Softly, but with pure passion, you kissed back. Your SOUL was radiating now , pressing against your chest as if wanting to be released.

Sans hands were scaling up and down the sides of your body, groping slightly, but never doing more. You sighed against his teeth, sending a pleasurable shiver don his spine. Your hands were wrapped around his neck, one of them playing with the vertebrae below his cranium.

He let out a low groan, one that sent chills through your body. A great polled down at your core, one that was building up quickly.

Sans, no longer being able to stand it, slid his hand up under your shirt, and pulled against your bra. Your breast now free, were quickly squeezed by his large hand.

You gasped at the new sensation, truly not having experienced this before. Your moans seemed to drive him forward as he played with them even more.

You tugged at the bottom of your shirt a moment before he understood what you wanted. Quickly, your tops were gone and he was staring. His pupils were large, a blue blush taking over his bones.

You tugged at his shirt, which was quickly thrown to the side as well.

Your hands quickly went to work on his ribs, tracing patterns, feather light touches with small kisses here and there. He grunted as he massaged your breasts.

One of his hands went south as you looked up at him with partially lidded eyes. The gold was vibrant now, illuminating even.

You felt his digit as it pressed against your sex. You moaned as he played with your clit through the soft fabric of your underwear. You bucked against him, making him groan.

He finally decided to stop playing with you, and slipped his fingers into your folds. You gasped and moaned as he pushed in two fingers. 

He let out a deep chuckle, his face close to yours.

"your really tight, and wet. virgin, aren't ya?" You nodded and bucked against his hand, begging for more friction. Taking mercy on you, he slipped another finger in and pumped quickly, earning more sounds from you. He was enjoying this, which was clear from the pleasured expression he wore.

You were quickly building up, your body no longer being able to take it. You told him in shaky breaths you couldnt hold on much longer. He limped twice more before you came.

Your body shook with pleasure as your juices were released onto his hand. A sigh rocking your body.

A smile graced both of your faces.

Sans leaned over you again, kissing your lips before helping you remove your pants. As he removed his own, your eyes met.

"are you okay with this?" You nodded as he continued. His eye flashed blue long ago, and the tent that was growing was quite visible. He leaned over you once again, after he removed his shorts. You never moved your gaze from his face as he spoke. 

"I love you." Your name slipped from his lips with such love. Passion in his eyes as his pupils  swapped shape for a moment. The hearts focusing on your face. They changed again as lust grew within him. He lined himself at your wet entrance, and slowly inched in.

The pain, was indescribable. Something you were not expecting at all. But eventually, he stopped, his length all the way in., Well, mostly.

He waited for you to let him move. As you nodded, he once again gave into list, and thrusted as dpfast as he could. As moans expected your lips, and his name slid from them, your hands were on his bones, tracing and pulling and touching softly.

You both were chasing your end, your releases.

As he thrusted into you once more, you finally gave in, releasing a second time that night. A moment later he came to, and collapsed on you, his magic fully dissipated.

You fell asleep soon after.

So did Sans, with no nightmares.

\-----

You were standing outside a building, something having drawn you here. You all had contacted the police, and left to search.

You had split off from everyone else. Taking your phone from your pocket, you dialed Sans, who was with most of the others.

"yeah?" You let out a breath.

"They're here. I can feel them, their pain. Sans!" You let out a gasp as tears fell. Their SOUL was weak, determination breaking. You had never felt this before. It hurt,so much. You dropped your phone as you darted towards the building.

You missed Sans' voice on the other end, telling you to stay away.

Your magic was rearing up, glowing furiously in shades of red and gold.

Your heart was pounding furiously as you darted into each taproom, finding no one.

Finally, in the last room, you found them.

They were tied to a chair, dark eyes and matted hair. Only some of the wounds were visible, and they looked horrendous. They let out a sad whine, one that made more tears fall.

"Frisk," you gasped, quickly walking up to them. They let out more noises. Your eyebrows furrowed as you tugged the tape from their mouth.

An underused voice gasped out, "behind you!" Your name slipped out as a sharp pain enveloped your head, and the world went dark.


	27. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you guys like d this. The first chapter of the next book will be out soon. It's called, "But we get back up"
> 
> Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
> I am not there; I do not sleep.  
> I am a thousand winds that blow.  
> I am the diamond glints on snow.  
> I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
> I am the gentle autumn rain.  
> When you awaken in the morning's hush  
> I am the swift uplifting rush  
> Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
> I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
> Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
> I am not there; I did not die
> 
> \-- Mary Elizabeth Frye, 1932
> 
>  
> 
> Death is not the end.  
> Death can never be the end.
> 
> Death is the road,  
> Life is the traveller,  
> The soul the guide.
> 
> -Sri Chinmoy

A hush. It had fallen over the birds that crowded the forest. A silence. It was long past dark now. Light was gone, but the birds paid no mind. Their eyes did not need to see. They knew to be silent.

It was seemingly by fate, that three dark entitys sat in the center of the forest, frustrations having over taken them. One of them, a dark ball of energy, was invisible to the other two, merely there to listen.

The older entity, was frustrated with his failure. He was an old monster, and he rarely failed when it came to getting what he wanted. This was one of the first. It was painful to admit, but it was a stupid idea. Erasing her memories and separating her from him, would not help in capturing her SOUL. He should have known better. His pupils dimmed as he sighed again. His hands cradling his skull, he watched the other with anger, and curiosity.

The other, though younger, was still very old. They were an angry one. Their eyes glew a vibrant red as a dark smile curled their lips. Their brown, bobbed hair bounced as they did. They were giddy. Excited even, to watch the world crumble. It was something they did not always get to witness, and now that Gaster had allowed them to stay in the second wall, they could now see it truly, like Frisk had many times.

"She lost the DETERMINATION when captured her." The demon child sang. "Frisk  doesn't know it yet," they paused, now smiling eerily, "they can RESET again. And when they do, we will try again." The child seemed confident in their answer, having the feeling that it would work.

Gaster sighed. Chara was horrible with facts. They didn't know you well enough to know if you would remember. The first time a SAVE was LOADed, your memories had been tampered with. They had honestly killed everyone without thinking it through. It was truly a pointless divulgence that easily could have been avoided.

"Child, you are not listening to what I had said. You have to wait. We must capture her first. Besides, how are you so sure that Frisk will RESET if they get rescued?" Gasters' voice wasn't wobbling in and out as it often did, a calm rage had settled over him, causing him to be more conformed.

Chara let out a dark laugh. Their eyes were dripping black, red pupils gazing at him. "I may or may not have played with a few things. They're going to get saved for sure...." Another laugh erupted from them. Gaster sighed, clearly disliking the situation.

The third entity let out a silent sigh of her own.

How tiresome.

\------

Darkness.

It was surrounding.

It was deafening and blinding.

But then, a whimper of a familiar child roused you. You opened your eyes, looking for them hastily. You didn't want to leave them, you wouldn't. You were tired. Your body was sore, and your eyes were bloodshot. The lack of Windows or a clock in the dark room, made it impossible to know the time, but you had been here, quite awhile.

Another whine emitted from the child, and you grasped into them. Ad time had gone on, you were both tortured, running out of DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE and got tired. Quickly. Your body were toughened and weakened, day in and day out. They fed you only enough to keep you alive, and even harder, was hardly anything.

You wanted out. You could, easily, but you were low on energy, and had to be in a big enough space. You were going to do it the first chance you for though. You wouldn't allow anyone to hurt the two of you again.

Frisk, all that while, had been treated horribly, in front of you. Even your magic could not withstand the magics that bound you. You were forced to watch as Frisk was hurt, time and time again.

You wanted out. By now, your SOULs were weak, and easily breakable. Even you, who was not supposed to die.

It felt like it was going to happen though.

As time drawled on, a pounding of footsteps and keys rattling, got your attention.

\-----

 

 

Sans was in more pain than anyone.

How, why, what the fuck?

Your strength, and intelligence had been thrown out of the window, because of a gut feeling. And now you were gone. You had taken on Undyne, felt Charas' wrath,lived with Gaster and had been through hell and back. And you were gone. Just gone. When he went to the building you had left your phone near, nothing was there. Only light traces of your magic. That was where the trail ended.

Only the day before, he was telling you how loved you. Only the day before, were you waking up and smiling at him. After the incident that still made no sense to him. After all of that, and your gone. 

He had locked himself in his room after he had destroyed the abandoned building. His room was trashed, even more so than usual. He barely ate at all. Papyrus could do absolutely nothing as he watched his brother fail to try.

Sans'SOUL felt like shattering. It was on the verge. He could feel it. Almost like he was about to fall down. He shivered at the thought, but deep down, welcomed it.

He was sick of himself at that point.

And yet, when brother said, they had a lead, all of that was forgotten, as he ran down the stairs.

\---

You smiled at Frisk softly. The gun was hard, and cold. It was pressed against the back of your head.

"Hey Frisk. You wanna repeat something I developed over the years. " You didn't wait for a response. It wasn't a question. " We all Fall Down Sometimes. But we get back up. We try again, and again. And in the end, it will all be worth it." Your voice cracked slightly as tears fell from your eyes. "You know what I mean?"

They nodded, tears falling from their brown eyes.

"I'm not going to remember this, am I?" You asked softly, already knowing the answer. They shook their head, wanting to say something, but not finding rhe voice to do it.

"You know Frisk, I really liked working with you. I'm glad you walked in that day. I'm glad that all of this happened. I'm sorry that it ends this way, really. But hey, we'll meet again, right?" They nodded again. Tears clouded your vision. You let out a breath and looked up at Frisk, "duck." They froze eyes wide before ducking quickly. 

You flipped back, quicker than the man behind you could register. You picked him up and through him at the man behind Frisk. You rose your hands, palms out, facing them.

The circular scars grew hot and burned, as the two skeletal blasters appeared and fired. As they dissipated, you grabbed a confused Frisk and ran out the hole the blasters left in the wall.

As you ran, you saw the others. Your friends, running towards you. You ran towards them as fast as you could, your legs pumping wildly as you did.

You smiled and reached out with your free hand, before stopping. 

You dropped Frisk suddenly, a hand going to the back of your head as you furrowed your brows. You looked up to see Sans. His eyes were dark as tears slipped from them. You let out a soft whine as you fell into the darkness.

A  fire raged.

You could have sworn it was blue.

 

\------

+Continue.            Reset

Continue.              +Reset

\---

You looked at your older sibling in glee. "Can we go now?" They nodded softly. You had an eternity to live, why not have some fun.

The ruler of the humans walked hand in hand with their younger sibling, to the king of monsters. His warm smile greeted them. A third child walked behind you. They were much like your oldest sibling. But they, wanted to kill. Their name,

 

Was Chara.

 


End file.
